DEVIL BESIDE YOU
by MiracleZa
Summary: Sehun harus berjuang dari teror dan bayangan kematian yang setiap saat mengintainya. Sanggupkah dia bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Sehun harus berjuang dari teror dan bayangan kematian yang setiap saat mengintainya.

Sanggupkah dia bertahan?

Tittle: Devil Beside You

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun = Soo Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin/Kai

Other Cast:

EXO

So Ji Sub

Shin Min Ah

Disclamer:

Para pemaran milik Tuhan dan agensinya. Za hanya meminjam sosok mereka.

Ide dan cerita asli lahir dari pemikiran Za. Baru belum di publish dimanapun.

No bash! No plagiat!

Happy Reading

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **SOO SEHUN**

Namaku Soo Sehun, usiaku tujuh belas tahun.

Tak ada yang istimewa dengan hidupku kecuali bahwa aku harus selalu terjaga.

Tak hanya berjuang melawan teror dan kematian, tapi juga bertahan dari diriku sendiri.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kelemahanku kecuali Ayah, dia dan dia.

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

Orangtuaku memberiku nama Park Chanyeol. Usiaku delapan belas tahun.

Siapa aku?

Aku hanyalah anak seorang wanita pekerja keras yang berprofesi sebagai perawat.

Ayahku meninggal sejak aku kecil.

Tidak ada yang special dariku kecuali bila menjaga seorang anak ilmuwan terkenal dunia adalah sesuatu yang hebat.

Aku adalah teman, sahabat, saudara, kakak sekaligus penjaga Sehun.

Aku tak hanya menjaganya agar tidak terluka tapi juga menghindarkannya dari bayangan kematian di luar sana.

Namun ancaman terbesar adalah dari tubuh Sehun sendiri.

Penyakit itu The Silent Killer yang menghantuinya.

 **KIM JONGIN**

Semua memanggilku Kai walau aku terlahir bernama Kim Jongin

Semua memanggilku Kai walau aku terlahir bernama Kim Jongin. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun.

Aku teman sebangku Sehun yang kebetulan bersahabat dengannya, pemuda dingin penuh rahasia yang entah karena apa begitu ingin kujaga dan sayangi.

Tapi... Apa benar itu alasanku sebenarnya?

 **SOO JI SUB**

Panggil aku Soo Ji Sub. Aku seorang ayah yang sangat mencintai dan menjaga putra tunggalku dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku seorang ayah yang sangat mencintai dan menjaga putra tunggalku dengan caraku sendiri

 **SHIN MIN AH**

Shin Min Ah namaku, seorang perawat dan ibu dari Park Chanyeol.

Ralat- Juga ibu dari Sehun.

Aku mencintai keduanya melebihi nyawaku sendiri.

 **DEVIL BESIDE YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **BROKEN HEART**

 **Daejeon, 2009**

Suara dering telepon memanggil pria lima puluh tahunan yang segera berlari mengangkatnya.

Sebuah berita penting yang diterimanya kembali membuatnya berjalan tergopoh menuju ruang kerja pemilik rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tuan Soo, Tuan muda Sehun ditemukan"

Tatapan kosong itu dengan segera berganti binar kelegaan.

"Paman, Siapkan mobil ! Telepon Detektif Cha, tanyakan dimana anakku disekap. Kita menyusul kesana."

Mobil Eropa keluaran terbaru itu memasuki halaman kosong sebuah gedung tua yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa polisi dan sirine ambulan yang memekakkan telinga.

Detektif Cha segera menghampiri Tuan Soo yang tergesa keluar dari mobilnya.

"Mana anakku?! Kenapa ada ambulan? Dia baik sajakan? Cepat katakan, Hyung!"

Detektif Cha, Sahabat Tuan Soo itu menepuk bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kami menemukannya pingsan di gudang. Tapi penculiknya berhasil kabur. Tak ada luka di tubuhnya. Tapi- Ahh, Cepatlah! Temani dia Ji-ah. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

 **#Daejeon Hospital**

"Dari hasil _Rontgen_ dada _, Ekokardiografi_ dan _EKG_ , Aku menemukan kebocoran di jantung Sehun _. ASD_ , _Atrial Septal Defect_ kebocoran di sekat serambi jantung."

Tuan Soo untuk sesaat terpaku, mencerna penjelasan dokter spesialis jantung di hadapannya. Mata berembunnya terpejam menggulirkan kristal bening di pipinya.

"Apa bisa disembuhkan? Selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya dia sehat saja. Tidak ada keluhan saat dia berlatih atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya. Anakku juara beladiri, Paman. Bahkan ia tumbuh tinggi di banding teman sebayanya." Tangis Tuan Soo pecah tak terbendung. Jari tangannya bergetar menahan sesak beban hatinya.

" _ASD_ , penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir. Tapi memang terkadang tidak dirasakan oleh penderitanya seperti yang dialami putramu. Diameter lubangnya kecil, dua ml. Kemungkinan untuk menutup sendiri dan sembuh cukup tinggi. Aku akan memberikan obat yang untuk mengurangi gejala yang muncul nantinya."

Dokter bermarga Kim itu menulis resep dan kemudian menjelaskannya pada Tuan Soo.

Obat ini sejenis _Beta Blocker_ untuk menjaga detak jantungnya teratur. Dan yang ini _Antikoagulan_ untuk mengurangi resiko pembekuan darah. Mulai saat ini, jaga pola makannya. Sehun masih boleh berolah raga ringan karena kuyakin dia tak akan tahan berdiam diri, tapi jangan terlalu menguras tenaga dan fisiknya. Jangan lupa rutin _check up_."

Dokter Kim mengehela nafas dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Tuan Soo.

"Ji-ah, aku menyayangi putramu seperti cucuku sendiri. Dia anak yang kuat. Percayalah, semua akan baik saja."

Tuan Soo berjalan gontai menuju kamar di mana buah hatinya dirawat. Kenyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya membuat hatinya hancur.

Baru setahun ini dia kehilangan istrinya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas meninggalkannya dan Sehun dalam kesedihan mendalam.

Dan hari ini, setelah dua hari sebelumnya diselimuti kecemasan akibat penculikkan Sehun, Tuhan masih saja memberinya ujian.

 _Dalam keadaan sehat, perjuangan Hunnie ku dari ancaman di sekitarnya sudah terasa berat, apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan. TUHAN TOLONG AKU._

Tuan Soo memasuki kamar putranya yang sedang di temani pria berusia setengah abad yang tak lain pelayan setianya yang bermarga Ahn.

Terlihat seorang perawat menggeser sedikit _Regulator Infuse_ untuk merubah kecepatan aliran cairan obat dan mengukur suhu tubuh Sehun dengan _Termometer Infra Red._

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, perawat itu berbalik menunduk hormat pada pelayan Ahn dan Tuan Soo.

"Min-ah", panggil Tuan Soo.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, perawat itu menatap Tuan Soo dan dengan terkejut menjawab

"Oppa"

Tuan Soo, Detektif Cha, Perawat MinAh dan suaminya Park MinHo adalah empat bersahabat yang dipertemukan saat mereka di bangku menengah keatas. Persahabatan mereka begitu erat saling menjaga melebihi ikatan saudara. Namun saat Park MinHo meninggal karena sakit, MinAh menghilang bagai ditelan bumi dan akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang tak terduga ini.

"Oppa, Aku bersedia menolongmu. Apapun akan kulakukan sebagai balas budiku padamu. Akan kurawat dan kusayangi Sehun seperti anakku sendiri."

"MinAh, Terimakasih. Aku akan mengingat kebaikanmu ini. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kepindahanmu ke Seoul, dan yang utama identitas Sehun sebagai putramu. Aku tempatkan orang terbaikku untuk menjaga kalian. Aku titipkan Sehun padamu, MinAh."

==========dby==========

 **Seoul 2016**

Gelapnya malam tergantikan hadirnya kemuning sinar matahari yang berkilau di sela celah jendela. Udara pagi menyapa wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Sehun-ah, bangun sayang. Channie hyung menunggumu di luar."

Merasa panggilannya tak di respon, MinAh mendekat ke ranjang membuka selimut bergulung yang menutupi sosok di dalamnya.

"HUN! HUN-AH!

Ijin **TBC** ya...

Story ini ZA publish juga di WATTPAD id MiracleZa dengan judul yang sama.

ZA tunggu koment n masukannya. Makasih


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **=MISSING YOU=**

 **Ada tiga jenis manusia di bumi ini dalam menghadapi ujian hidup.**

 **Orang yang selalu mengeluh, Yang tak peduli, dan Yang Menikmati tantangan.**

 **Dan Aku memilih menjadi yang terakhir- Soo Sehun.**

HUN! HUN-AH!

Panggil MinAh kebingungan saat dia hanya mendapati tumpukan bantal guling di balik selimut.

"Di mana kau Hunnie? ASTAGA!"

Seseorang tiba tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut reflek memukul tangan si pemeluk.

"Eomma", sapa orang dibelakangnya manja.

MinAh yang mengenali suara itu segera berbalik dan melihat sosok namja berkulit putih yang sedang mengusap tangannya yang memerah tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Astaga Hunnie! Kau mau Eomma mati berdiri ,heuh?"

"Ah Eomma, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu", ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut memasang ekspresi sedih.

MinAh yang sedari tadi berpura pura marah hanya bisa tertawa dan spontan kedua tangannya mencubit gemas putra bungsunya itu.

"Cepatlah turun, hyungmu sudah menunggu. Hari ini Eomma masak spesial untukmu."

"Benarkah? Saranghae Eomma", ucap Hunnie, memeluk MinAh dan segera berlalu.

MinAh tersenyum menatap punggung Sehun yang pelahan menghilang dibalik dinding. Pandangan matanya kembali mengitari kamar Sehun, ke sebuah ruangan persegi panjang dengan ukuran empat kali lima meter persegi bernunsa Ivory.

Cahaya pagi menerobos bebas dari jendela kaca besar yang hampir memenuhi setengah sisi kanan dinding dan menyisakan ruang untuk pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Tirai Vertikal Blinds warna Khaki tersemat manis di jendela.

Ranjang Queen Size berbalut seprai coklat dengan headboard menempel dinding tertata di tengah ruangan dilengkapi sofa minimalis di sisi kanan. Sebuah tabung Oksigen lengkap bertroli tersembunyi di sampingnya.

Di sisi kiri ranjang sebuah meja gantung berwarna coklat kayu terpasang indah dengan lampu sentuh, tumpukan buku dan laptop di atasnya. Sebuah kursi beroda melengkapi set meja belajar itu.

Di depan ranjang LED berlayar besar dan satu set home theater tersusun rapi di dinding.

Wardrobe putih dengan detail kaca vertikal di tengahnya menghiasi sisi kiri dinding ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

MinAh mendesah halus dan melangkah menuju ranjang yang berantakan dan merapikannya. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang, membuka laci meja dan mengambil beberapa obat dari botol dan menatanya di sebuah kotak dengan dua kotak kecil berbeda warna di dalamnya.

Sesaat matanya menerawang.

Oppa, tak terasa tujuh tahun sudah aku merawat anakmu.

Terimakasih Kau berikan semua ini tak hanya pada putramu tapi juga padaku dan Channie.

Oppa, Hunnie tumbuh dengan baik.

Dia anak yang kuat, sepertimu.

Hari ini, hari pertama Hunnie libur sekolah musim panasnya.

Dia begitu bersemangat menanti saat ini, waktu untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia sangat merindukanmu Ji-ah Oppa.

==========dby==========

"Channie, ingatkan dongsaengmu minum yang banyak ya. Itu berlaku juga untukmu!", pesan MinAh pada kedua anaknya yang tengah melangkah memasuki Lotte Departemen Store. "Eomma taruh obatnya di kantong luar Channie"

"Ya Eomma. Jangan khawatir", jawab Channie sedikit berteriak sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

"Hun, tunggu!"

"Hyung, cepatlah! Jalanmu lambat sekali."

"Ya! Hunnie, Kau yang terlalu cepat. Pelankan langkahmu,Hun! Ini, Minum dulu."

Chanyeol menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebal padanya.

"Apa? Kau marah? Eomma akan membunuhku kalau aku tak menuruti perkataanya. Di musim panas seperti ini tubuhmu harus terhi-"

"Drasi", potong Sehun cepat. "Aku tau".

Dengan segera Sehun meneguk habis air di dalamnya. "Lihat hyung, aku menghabiskannya. Bisa kita lanjutkan jalannya?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelang. Dia sadar adiknya sangat ingin bertemu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang hanya bisa ditemuinya sebulan sekali di tempat yang tidak terbayangkan untuk bertemu.

"Hyung tunggu diluar, nee."

Sehun mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu segera memasuki Restroom.

...

... ...

"Hun!", panggil Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun keluar dan berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Sesosok pria berumur berusaha mengejar Sehun, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Tolong, kejar dia"

 **==========dby==========**

"Hun, hyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi aku mohon, jaga emosimu. Hyung tidak akan mengganggumu, jadi jangan dikunci pintunya nee", pinta Chanyeol pada Sehun yang berlalu ke atas menuju kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun menanggapi perkataannya. _**"Ada apa denganmu Hun",**_ tanyanya dalam hati.

…

... ...

Sehun terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Rasa rindu, marah dan kecewa menjadi satu. Ingatannya kembali ke saat itu.

.

"Ahn Harabeoji ?- Di mana ayahku?" Bukan ayahnya, Soo Ji Sub yang dia rindukan ada di hadapannya, tapi pelayan setianya.

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya. Ayah anda tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa? Bulan lalu dia juga tak datang, dan aku coba mengerti. Sekarang apalagi alasannya, hah? Apa pekerjaannya lebih penting dariku? Tak bisakah dia meluangkan waktu sehari saja untukku?"

"Tuan muda-", Tangan keriput itu menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan pria muda di depannya ini.

"Keadaan yang memaksa. Sepertinya mereka mulai mencurigai keberadaan anda, Tuan muda. Anda harus berhati hati."

"Aku tak peduli ! HARUSNYA AKU MATI SAAT ITU!

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya. Saat ini yang diperlukannya hanyalah istirahat, menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aargh", erangnya pelan.

Tiba tiba sensasi nyeri di lengan kiri yang menjalar ke dada menghantamnya.

Dengan cepat tangannya berpegangan pada meja menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar lemah.

Sehun membuka laci, meraih dua botol obat dan membuka salah satunya yang berwarna coklat. Sebuah pil berwarna putih segera dimasukkan di bawah lidahnya, membiarkan larut dalam mulutnya.

Tubuhnya luruh lunglai terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya tak beraturan dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sehun menarik nafas berusaha batuk dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal ini dilakukannya hingga beberapa kali.

Tangan gemetar itu kembali berusaha membuka botol putih dengan sekuat tenaga yang membuat isi di dalamnya berhamburan ke lantai. Dia menjumput asal pil berwarna biru itu dan kembali menyesapnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Air mata yang membendung di kelopak matanya perlahan mengalir di pipi.

"Aargh! Sakit. Sakit sekali, Appa. Tolong Hunnie... Appa", rintihnya menyayat.

Sehun menangis dalam diam. Jemarinya mencengkram erat dadanya.

Bahunya berguncang menahan sesak hati dan raganya.

Pandangannya yang memburam mengenali sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai bersamaan air matanya.

Tes...

Tes...

 _Darah..._

 **TBC**

ZA juga publish story ini di **WATTPAD id** **MiracleZa** dengan judulnya yang sama.

Baca story za yang lain juga ya **ROSERY**

MAKASIH


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **=SAVE ME=**

Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Bel rumah berbunyi. Ada seseorang di balik pintu yang berkunjung, tapi tidak sedikitpun mengusik pemilik rumah yang sedang duduk temenung. Kali ketiga suara itu menggema, baru Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan melangkah malas ke pintu.

"Hai hyung", sapa namja berkulit eksotik melambaikan tangannya.

"Kai?"

"Apa Sehun di rumah? Aku menunggunya di tempat biasa tapi dia-"

"Ah, Mianhe."potong Chanyeol segera. "Hyung lupa mengabari kalau dia tak bisa menemuimu. Sehun di kamar. Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik " _Mood nya sedang buruk_."

" _Aku mengerti hyung. Mungkin dia lagi pms_ ", balasnya juga dengan berbisik tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas prihatin _ **. Anak yang aneh. bagaimana bisa Hunnie bersahabat dengannya,**_ batinnya.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kai masuk dan dengan santainya dia langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga bernuansa pastel dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Kai memang sering main ke rumah Sehun dan dekat dengan keluarganya. Bahkan MinAh memintanya memanggil eomma.

"Naik apa kesini, Kai?", tanya Chanyeol seraya memberikan segelas jus jeruk segar padanya

"Diantar supirku. Dia menunggu diluar." Kai menyeruput minumannya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. "Apa Sehun baik saja? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

"Entahlah Kai. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya."

* * *

Sehun duduk tertunduk di lantai kayu yang dipenuhi genangan darah di bawahnya. Dia berusaha menghentikan cairan amis itu mengalir dengan menjepit hidungnya dan bernafas lewat mulut, namun usahanya sia sia.

"Hyung, tolong aku", jeritnya. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya bisikan lemah.

 _ **Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau begini. Aku harus keluar. Bantu aku, Tuhan**_ , mohonnya dalam hati.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dengan bertumpu pada tepian meja, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan lampu sentuh diatasnya.

PRANG!

Bersamaan jatuhnya lampu, tubuh tak berdaya itu luruh lunglai menghantam lantai.

* * *

BRAK!

Suara kasar pintu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok namja yang tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Serpihan kaca yang bercampur dengan pil obat berwarna biru tampak berserakan di lantai.

Dan sosok yang mereka kenal tergeletak di lantai berlumur darah.

"HUN!"

Teriak histeris Chanyeol dan Kai yang segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya dan menyadari ada pecahan kaca menancap di kepala dan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka dan hidungnya.

"Bagaimana ini. Kenapa darahnya tak berhenti juga".

Dalam kepanikan, Chanyeol melihat pergerakan kecil di mata Sehun.

"Hunnie, kau dengar suara hyung?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Sehun mencoba membuatnya sadar.

Sehun membuka sedikit matanya, menatap sayu Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu Hunnie?"

Sehun hanya mampu memejamkan mata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyungnya.

"Hyung...", panggil Sehun lirih tak berlanjut meninggalkan linangan kristal bening di sudut matanya yang perlahan menutup. Tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan dan melayang seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang

"Kai! Ambil oksigen di sebelah sofa itu. Cepat!"

"Tapi hyung, hidungnya berdarah. Tidak apakah memberinya ini? Tanya Kai menunjukkan masker oksigen pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia nampak gelisah dan mulai menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia tak pernah seperti ini."

"Hyung sebaiknya kau telepon Eomma", saran Kai tegas.

Chanyeol tersadar dan segera menarik handphone dari saku belakang celananya.

"Eomma..."

[ _Ne, Channie, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis nak? Sehun?!_ ]

"Eomma, Aku nenemukannya di lantai. Sehun mimisan, eomma. Dia juga terluka. Aku tak bisa menghentikan darahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan"

[ _Channie, dengar eomma! Jangan panik. Bawa dongsaengmu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Eomma tunggu ne_.]

* * *

[ _Hallo...]_

Dia sakit. Keadaannya parah. Kakaknya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit xxxx. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat.

[ _Baiklah. Terus kabari. Kami mengandalkanmu_ ]

* * *

MinAh segera berlari keluar dan melihat beberapa perawat sedang memindahkan tubuh Sehun dari mobil ke brankar menuju UGD.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti dari belakang dengan tergesa.

Min Ah berlari disamping brankar terus memanggil Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Hunnie, ini eomma sayang. Kau harus kuat nak. Bertahanlah...!"

Langkah mereka terhenti di pintu UGD.

"Channie, tunggu di luar ne", pinta MinAh. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol . "Tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya.", ucapnya dan segera masuk ke ruang UGD.

Chanyeol menatap nanar adiknya yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu UGD.

"Hun... " Dan akhirnya air mata kembali jatuh, tubuh Chanyeol merosot terduduk ke lantai dan mulai menangis.

"Hyung..." Kai mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol, memeluk bahunya dan kemudian mengusap punggunggnya. Namun Kai sendiri sadar, saat ini dia sama takutnya dengan Chanyeol.

 _ **Hun,jangan pergi.**_

* * *

Chanyeol terllihat mondar mandir di depan UGD, sesekali mengeluh betapa lamanya Sehun di dalam.

Kai yang sibuk menggigit bibirnya memilih duduk dan membiarkan kakak sahabatnya itu.

Dia sadar itu cara Chanyeol melampiaskan kegelisahannya yang belum juga hilang setelah puas menangis.

Tak lama kemudian pintu UGD terbuka, dan keluar seorang dokter dan Min Ah disampingnya.

Chanyeol segera berlari memeluk MinAh dan langsung menanyakan keadaan adiknya pada dokter disebelahnya.

"Hyung, gimana Hunnie? Dia baik saja kan?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tenanglah! Dongsaengmu anak yang kuat. Hyung jelaskan di kamar saja ya kondisi Hunnie."

"Eomma, Kenapa dia belum keluar juga. Eomma tidak menemani?"

"Tenanglah Channie, Sebentar lagi Sehun akan dipindah ke kamar rawat."

"Kai-yaa, terimakasih. Eomma tak tahu akan seperti apa Channie tanpamu tadi", ucap MinAh sambil memeluk Kai hangat.

* * *

Sehun mengerjap matanya pelan, menyesuaikan indranya dengan cahaya yang menyambut penglihatannya. Ruangan putih, aroma obat yang khas. Dia segera tersadar saat ini ada di rumah sakit.

Matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok yang pertama dilihatnya saat tersadar.

Pria dengan masker menutup sebagian wajah tengah menatapnya.

"Si-Siapa...?"

 **TBC**

Makasih untuk review nya, maaf ada yang za ngga bisa jawab ngga tau caranya.

Za juga publish **DEVIL BESIDE YOU** di **WATTPAD id MiracleZa** dengan judul yang sama.

Baca juga ya story Za dengan judul **ROSERY** kisah tentang seorang psychopat yang mencintai SEHUN dan membuat nyawa maknae EXO itu dalam bahaya.

Makasih


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 **=ETERNAL LOVE=**

Matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok yang pertama dilihatnya saat tersadar.

Pria dengan masker menutup sebagian wajah tengah menatapnya.

"Si-Siapa...?"

Sehun panik. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini mencari bantuan. Tangan gemetarnya meraba nurse call yang untungnya segera ditemukan, namun tangan kuat itu mencegahnya menekan tombol.

Sehun terus berontak, memaksa tubuh lemahnya melawan dan membuat nafasnya yang masih dibantu oksigen lewat nasal kanula yang terpasang di hidungnya memburu.

"Ssstt, Hunnie... Tenanglah."

Suara itu seketika membuatnya membeku.

Suara yang dikenalnya. Suara yang dirindunya.

"Appa...?"

Lelaki tinggi tegap itu melepas maskernya dan terlihat wajah tampan dengan garis rahang tegas dan hidung mancung seperti yang dimiliki Sehun tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Appa... " Kelegaan terpancar dari wajah pucat Sehun. Air mata berlinang tak terbendung dari mata sayunya.

Soo Ji duduk di sisi ranjang dan merengkuh tubuh putranya itu dalam pelukannya.

Sehun pun merapatkan tubuh lemasnya dalam dekapan hangat sosok yang dipanggilnya ayah, membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya, melepas segala kerinduan yang menyesak hati.

"Maafkan Appa Hunnie...", ucap Soo Ji bergetar menahan tangis, mengeratkan pelukannya, menciumi pucuk rambut Sehun penuh kerinduan, hingga suara deru nafas yang berat menyadarkannya.

Soo Ji membaringkan Sehun dengan lembut dan mengusap airmata dari pipi putra semata wayangnya yang tengah menata nafasnya.

Di usapnya lembut dada Sehun berharap cara ini akan membantunya bernafas lega.

Masih melekat kuat diingatannya kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

 **Flashback On.**

 ** _#Seoul, Tiga jam sebelumnya_**

 _"Paman, apa yang dikatakannya?"_

 _"Tuan muda Sehun- sepertinya kecewa pada anda."_

 _"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan. Semoga dia memahami keadaan ini. Semua kulakukan demi keselamatan nyawanya."_

 _"Saya rasa Tuan muda akan mengerti. Tenanglah Tuan Soo."_

 ** _#Dua jam sebelumnya_**

 _Hallo..._

 _[Dia sakit. Keadaannya parah. Kakaknya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit xxxx. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat.]_

 _Baiklah. Terus kabari. Kami mengandalkanmu._

 _"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hunnie?" tanya Soo Ji cepat pada pelayan Ahn yang bahkan belum mematikan handphonenya._

 _"Tuan Soo, Tuan muda Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

 ** _#SooJi Hospital_**

 _Di sinilah Soo Ji, Emergency Room, dengan celana jeans, kaos hitam dan masker di wajah menerobos masuk dan terhenyak mematung menjadi saksi pejuangan putranya bertahan hidup dari kematian yang membayanginya._

 _Di atas brankar, tergolek tubuh Sehun dengan mata terpejam tak merespon tepukan dan panggilan dokter muda yang berusaha menyadarkannya._

 _Darah segar masih terlihat mengalir dari luka di kepala dan hidungnya membuat kaos lightgreynya memerah cranberry._

 _Min Ah dengan cekatan mengambil sempel darah Sehun dan memberikannya pada perawat lain yang segera berlari menuju laboratorium._

 _Tak berapa lama Kanul Infus Intravena telah terpasang dilengan kiri Sehun._

 _Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seorang dokter paruh baya masuk tergesa dengan pandangan terfokus pada lembaran rekam medis dan hasil laboratorium yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu segera memberi instruksi medis pada dokter muda yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"Ji-ya, Tenanglah!", ucap dokter paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Soo Ji lembut._

 _"Hwan hyung, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Soo Ji dengan pandangan mata yang tak beralih dari sehun._

 _"Kurasa serangan kali ini membuatnya panik. Kemungkinan Hunnie meminum obatnya tak sesuai dosis. Kau tau sendirikan apa akibatnya"_

 _"Ini semua salahku Hyung. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku bila terjadi sesuatu padanya." Dengan fustasi Soo Ji memukul tembok dengan kuat meluapkan penyesalannya._

 _Dokter Hwan membalik tubuh Soo Ji dan memaksa menatap matanya._

 _"Dengar Ji-ya. SEHUN BERGANTUNG PADAMU! Kau harus kuat demi dia!"_

 _Tubuh tegap Soo Ji luruh berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut dan menangis terisak._

 _Seumur hidupnya, dokter Hwan tidak pernah melihat sosok dihadapannya terlihat begitu lemah, bahkan di saat kematian istri yang begitu dicintainya. Ya, dokter Soo Ji Hwan tahu benar siapa Soo Ji Sub ,adik satu satunya, salah satu pemilik SooJi Hospital, rumah sakit yang di wariskan mendiang ayah mereka dan dikelolanya._

 _"Ji-ya, semua akan baik saja. Yakinlah!_

 **Flashback off**

#Kamar VVIP 1012

"Appa memberinya Fitomenadion dan FFP [Fresh Frozen Plasma ] untuk membantu menghentikan pendarahannya", ujar dokter muda itu menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana luka dikepalanya, Suho-ya?", tanya Soo Ji cepat.

Tangannya tak lepas membelai surai hitam Sehun yang terlelap di sampingnya yang juga merebahkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit.

Tak ada lagi nasal kanula yang tersemat di hidung bangirnya, hanya infus yang dengan setia menyalurkan plasma ke tubuh Sehun.

"Apa nyaman tidur seperti itu paman?", tanya Suho tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Soo Ji. Sedari tadi dokter tampan itu memang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa memperhatikan tingkah dua manusia di depannya yang tidur berdua di ranjang sempit rumah sakit.

Soo Ji hanya mengangkat bahu, dan setengah berbisik berkata "Kau tahu kan seperti apa adikmu ini? Dia tak akan bisa tidur bila tak ada yang membelainya", dan kalimat itu berakhir dengan isyarat untuk Suho melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lukanya tidak dalam, tapi paman tahu kan efek samping obat yang diminumnya? Luka kecil sekalipun membuat darahnya terus mengalir. Oya paman, Aku keluar dulu pasien lain yang harus kutangani"

"Yakin kau tak ingin coklat panas Suho-ya?",tanya MinAh yang berada di mini pantry tengah sibuk meracik minuman.

"Makasih Bi. Tapi aku harus segera pergi", tolak Suho halus seraya meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lupa tangan jahilnya mengacak rambut chanyeol yang duduk di sofa menikmati acara tv dan dibalas pemuda tinggi itu dengan mendorong Suho keluar ruangan mengusirnya.

"Oppa, turunlah! Minum dulu", ajak Min Ah sambil membawa dua gelas coklat yang masih mengepulkan uap panas,memberikan segelas pada Chanyeol dan pada Soo Ji yang berjalan mendekat ke sofa dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam, merileksasi sejenak hati dan pikiran yang sedari tadi dipaksa keadaan tuk bergejolak.

"Min Ah... Channie, terimakasih untuk selalu menjaga Hunnie. Aku-"

"Oppa, jangan ungkit lagi hal ini, Ok? Aku dan Channie menyayangi Hunnie. Itu alasan kami selalu ada untuknya.", tutur MinAh memotong kalimat Soo Ji.

Soo Ji hanya bisa memberi senyum penuh arti, karena tidak ada kata kata yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa hatinya saat ini.

"Keadaan semakin berbahaya. Mereka terus memaksaku dengan segala cara agar memberikan penemuanku. Kurasa mereka mulai curiga bahwa Hunnie masih hidup. Aku tak ingin mereka menggunakan Hunnie untuk menekanku seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Paman, apa pemerintah atau polisi tak bisa melindungimu dan Hunnie?", tanya Chanyeol.

Soo Ji tersenyum, dan menjawab pertanyaan anak sahabatnya ini. "Bisa, hanya saja mereka sangat kuat. Kudengar kau juara Kyurogi [pertarungan bebas] mewakili Dojangmu ya?, tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, Aku meraih emas. ini medali ke empat Taekwondoku", jawab Chanyeol bangga. "Tenanglah Paman, aku akan menjaga Hunnie", ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Soo Ji.

 _ **Kau mengingatkanku pada kebahagian Hunnie meraih medali emas pertamanya sembilan tahun lalu. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Channie.**_

 _ **"Hunnie akan menjaga Appa dan Eomma"**_ , batin Soo Ji.

"Paman percaya padamu. Titip Hunnie, nee", godanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Appa- Appa..."

Suasana penuh kehangatan ini teralih oleh panggilan lirih Sehun. Soo Ji dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Appa disini. Ada apa Hunnie?"

Namun Sehun tak merespon. Dia terus meracau memanggil Soo Ji yang mulai menyadari ada yang tak beres pada putranya.

Soo Ji meraba kening Sehun, menyibak kain tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya menegang.

"PANGGIL SUHO, CEPAT!"

Permisi... **TBC** dulu ya

MAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW NYA...

ZA JUGA PUBSLISH KISAH INI DI **WATTPAD** ID **MIRACLEZA** DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

 **=COFFEE BREAK=**

Sebelumnya...

" _Appa- Appa_..."

Suasana penuh kehangatan ini teralih oleh panggilan lirih Sehun. Soo Ji dengan segera menghampirinya.

" _Appa_ disini. Ada apa Hunnie?"

Namun Sehun tak merespon. Dia terus meracau memanggil Soo Ji yang mulai menyadari ada yang tak beres pada putranya.

Soo Ji meraba kening Sehun, menyibak kain tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya menegang.

"PANGGIL SUHO, CEPAT!"

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar tanpa MinAh sempat mencegahnya pergi.

Kepanikan membuat dua _namja_ pintar itu melupakan fasilitas penting yang ada di ruangan ini, _nurse call_ yang dengan segera ditekannya dan mengabarkan kondisi darurat Sehun dan meminta kehadiran Suho segera.

Sehun gelisah, menggigil dengan nafas pendek dan berat. Tangan dan kakinya dipenuhi ruam kemerahan.

Dengan segera MinAh mempersiapkan Tabung Oksigen dan kelengkapannya, membawa _masker_ _nonrebreathing_ di tangannya.

" _Oppa_..."

Soo Ji tak mendengar panggilannya. Entah sejak kapan, MinAh tak menyadari, Soo Ji telah duduk disisi ranjang menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sambil terus membisikkan namanya tuk membuatnya tersadar. Sesekali mata terpejam Sehun membuka, memandang dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali terkatup.

Sekali lagi MinAh memangil dengan sedikit penekanan.

" _OPPA_!"

"Y- Ya?", Tanya Soo Ji tersadar.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya", perintah Min Ah menunjuk kepala Sehun.

Dengan teliti MinAh menempatkan masker oksigen diatas mulut dan hidung Sehun dan melingkarkan tali pengikat di kepalanya.

Dia meraba denyut nadi di lengan Sehun, mengukur suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahnya.

Sikapnya begitu tenang namun raut wajahnya tak bisa berbohong, tegang.

Setelah membaca angka yang tertera di _Termometer_ dan _Digital Tensimeter_ , dahinya mengernyit, mengalihkan pandangannya pada botol FFP yang menggantung dan dengan cepat memutar _regulator_ pada posisi off untuk menghentikan tetesan plasma mengalir.

CEKLEK

Suho masuk terburu diikuti Chanyeol dan seorang perawat yang membawa _Trolli_ obat di belakangnya.

"Paman, duduklah dulu di sofa!", usir Suho halus.

Soo Ji turun bukan melangkah ke sofa tapi ke ujung ranjang, berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap telapak kaki sehun yang dingin.

Dengan sigap Suho mengecek kondisi Sehun.

 _Pireksia_ [Demam] 40,3'C, _Hipotensi_ [Tekanan darah yang turun tiba tiba] 65/50", lapor Min Ah segera. "Maaf Suho-ya, bibi lancang menghentikan transfusi FFP"

"Tidak apa Bi. Yang bibi lakukan benar", jawab Suho segera. "Hah! Aku sudah menduganya", ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Berikan ini", perintah Suho menunjuk sebotol cairan infus _NaCl, Epinefrin, Klorfeniramin_ dan beberapa obat lainnya pada perawat yang membawa Trolli obat di sampingnya.

Dengan sigap perawat itu melaksanakan instruksi Suho di bantu MinAh yang nampaknya tak bisa berdiam diri.

Soo Ji kembali ke sisi kanan ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh Sehun hingga menutup dada dan membiarkan satu tangan kiri Sehun yang terinfus terbuka lalu duduk di samping putranya yang nampak lebih tenang tak meracau lagi.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya, Suho-ya?", tanya Soo Ji.

Cobaan yang berulang dalam sehari ini telah menguras airmatanya. Yang tersisa hanya raut kecemasan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Biar aku jelaskan Paman."

Suho duduk berhadapan dengan Soo Ji di tepian ranjang.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pamannya yang terus menempel bak lem ke Sehun.

"Reaksi _Transfusi Akut Imunolog_ i. Reaksi alergi ini di sebabkan _antibody_ tubuh Sehun terhadap protein dalam plasma pendonor atau bisa juga karena pemindahan alergi yang dimiliki pendonor ke tubuh Sehun. Aku akan mengirim sample darah ke lab untuk mengetahui penyebab pastinya. Tenanglah Paman, Sehun baik saja", ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos dari celah jendela tak bertirai menerpa wajah rupawan yang masih terlelap, mengusik mimpi dengan kehangatannya. Semerbak aroma kopi menyapa indera penciumannya membangkitkan kesadarannya.

"Pagi jagoan...", sapa Chanyeol riang mengecup sekilas kening adiknya dan duduk di tepian ranjang dengan segelas kopi yang mengepulkan uap panasnya.

Sehun melirik sebal memberi isyarat dia tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol yang hanya membalas dengan senyum menggoda.

Tangannya meraba Masker Oksigen dan berusaha melepasnya.

"YA! Jangan dilepas!", cegah Chanyeol. Namun terlambat, Sehun lebih dulu membukanya.

" _Eomma_ , Hunnie melepas maskernya!", adu Chanyeol pada ibunya yang terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ooo, Anak _Eomma_ sudah bangun rupanya" MinAh mendekat dan meraba kening Sehun. "Masih sesak?"

Sehun menggeleng dan dengan suara parau menjawab, "Nafasku lancar jaya _Eomma_. Aku sudah sehat sekarang." Sehun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja mengeraskan suara seruputan kopinya.

" _Eomma._.. Aku mau kopi seperti _hyung_ ", rengeknya manja.

PARK CHANYEOL! Bisakah kau tidak menggoda adikmu. Minum kopimu di sofa!", perintah MinAh yang segera dilaksanakan Chanyeol diiringi tawa nakal.

Kenyataannya Sehun tidak benar benar menginginkan Kopi. Dia sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang berpantang makanan dan minuman tertentu.

Sifat jahil yang mengakar membuat dia senang menggoda orang orang yang disayangnya.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Soo Ji dan Suho masuk dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Hmm, Kopi apa ini Bi, aromanya menggoda."

"Bilang saja kau minta dibuatkan, _Hyung_ ", suara Sehun menyela.

"Wah, _dongsaeng Hyung_ sudah sembuh rupanya. Paman, putramu ini memang ramah", sindir Suho halus.

Soo Ji hanya tertawa mendengar aduan keponakannya itu.

Jari tangannya tengah sibuk menyisir rambut berantakan Sehun yang terlihat nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Semuanya normal. Kita observasi hingga siang ini. Bila semuanya baik, Kau boleh pulang sore nanti", ujar Suho setelah memeriksa kondisi Sehun.

"Suho _hyung_ , bisa kau lepas ini dari tanganku", rengek Sehun menunjuk infus di tangannya. "Ini menggangguku _hyung_."

"Nanti Hun, habiskan cairan infusnya dulu. Lagipula masih ada beberapa obat yang harus diberikan. Apa kau mau _hyung_ langsung suntikkan ke tubuhmu?"

Sehun bergidik ngeri dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ayahnya.

" _Appa, mereka semua senang menyiksaku_ ", bisiknya. Soo Ji tertawa lepas.

Dia tahu benar watak putranya ini. Dibalik sikap acuh dan dinginnya ada sisi kekanakan yang selalu muncul bila bersama orang terdekatnya.

"Tarra, Ini Kopi untuk dokter favoritku, Suho- _ya._ " MinAh mengulurkan secangkir minuman panas itu pada Suho yang dengan cepat menerimanya dan menghirup aromanya.

"Makasih Bi", ujarnya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ini kopi untuk Tuan Soo Ji dan Susu hangat untuk putranya yang tampan", goda MinAh.

"Terima kasih _Eomma. Eomma_ cantik sekali pagi ini.", balas Sehun usil yang nampaknya telah lupa dengan kekesalannya barusan.

" _Omo_ , anak _Eomma_ pintar merayu. Berapa gadis yang sudah kau taklukkan Hunnie?", tanya MinAh mencubit gemas hidung Sehun.

" _Eomma_ , anak itu hanya berani menggodamu. Tak satupun gadis yang berani mendekat. Dia itu _Ice Prince_ ", ucap Chanyeol menyela.

" _HYUNG_!"

"APA!? Marah? Sini pukul aku", goda Chanyeol

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya.

Untuk sesaat suasana membeku. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Tak seharusnya dia menggoda Sehun yang baru saja terbebas dari maut. Jalan satu satunya meminta maaf untuk mengembalikan mood adiknya itu.

"Hunnie, _Hyung_ hanya bercanda. Maafkan _hyung,_ ne", rayunya mengusap lengan Sehun.

Sehun melirik sekilas Chanyeol, memalingkan mukanya ke arah Soo Ji dan mengedipkan matanya seakan memberi kode pada ayahnya _'Aku tidak marah, hanya menggodanya.'_

"Ya, Aku maafkan", jawabnya ketus. **_Yes! Kena kau hyung_** , batinnya tertawa.

Atmosfer ruangan ini kembali hangat diramaikan canda dan pertengkaran kecil di dalamya.

Suara dering telepon mengusik pemiliknya.

Soo Ji merogoh handphone dari saku celananya, membaca nama yang tertera di layar dan segera menerimanya.

"Ya, _Hyung_ "

[Ji-ya, Dia kembali. Putramu dalam bahaya ]

"Aku pulang. Tunggu aku"

Soo Ji menghela nafas berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang di hadapan Sehun.

"Hunnie, Appa harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak boleh! Tak bisakah Appa menemaniku- setidaknya hingga aku pulang nanti?"

"Maafkan _Appa_ Hunnie". Soo Ji memeluk Sehun erat. Hati kecilnya berontak tak ingin pergi tapi keadaan tak mengijinkannya tinggal. " _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu."

Sehun hanya diam tak berusaha menjawab maupun membalas dekapan ayahnya.

Soo Ji melepas pelukannya yang tak berbalas dan beranjak pergi, namun tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Aku takut _Appa_ \- Aku takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi", ucapnya bergetar. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun.

Soo Ji kembali memeluk putranya, mengusap punggungnya lembut dan berkali kali mencium pucuk rambutnya. "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Appa janji! Jaga dirimu, demi _Appa, ne"_ , ucapnya lirih.

Tangis Sehun pecah di dada bidang ayahnya, Tangisan yang tertahan selama ini, sebuah kerinduan yang terbelenggu. "Jaga dirimu _Appa_ , demi aku"

Soo Ji pergi tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang, takut saat menantap manik _huzzle_ anaknya itu pertahanannya akan runtuh.

 ** _Tuhan berikan aku waktu tuk mencintai, melepaskan bukan beribu rindu, hanya satu rindu tuk selalu bersamanya- seperti dulu. Appa...saranghae._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

TBC numpang lewat

Makasih reviewnya, maaf ada yang za ngga bisa balas krn ngga tau caranya balas hehehe.

Story ini za publish juga di **WATTPAD** id **MiracleZa** dengan judul yang sama.

Baca juga story Za yang lain **ROSERY** dg main cast SEHUN bercerita tentang cinta buta psycopat yang mencintai maknae EXO hingga membuat nyawa Sehun dalam bahaya.

thanks to;

han min ra, chogi willis, fishyhaerin, chankai love, yun yulihun, n kak song so hwa yang akhirnya jd temen za di wattpad. thanks suportnya ya kak


	7. Chapter 7

**=CHAPTER 7=**

 **= PROTECT YOU =**

Kursi goyang itu berderit pelan senada ayunan bandul jam yang berdetak membuai pria paruh baya yang duduk diatasnya tengah mengulum nikmat aroma cerutu Cohibas. Alunan musik Jazz dari Gramophone tuanya menggelitik kakinya mengikuti irama lagu.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Pintu terbuka, masuklah wanita cantik mengenakan one piece dress merah maron tanpa lengan menonjolkan kulit putih mulusnya berjalan dengan senyum merekah.

"Sayang, Ada yang mencarimu", sapanya mesra menggelayut manja pada sosok yang lebih pantas dipanggil ayah olehnya.

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulut namja paruh baya itu yang dengan segera meletakkan cerutu di atas asbak dan menarik tubuh wanita cantik itu dalam pangkuannya. "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah, HaNa-ya", ucapnya seraya mencium bibir ranum HaNa.

Lelaki Asia bermata mata sipit yang masuk bersama HaNa membungkuk memberi hormat dan terus menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap sosok di depannya yang sedang bermesraan.

"Tuan Victor, sudah dipastikan bahwa anak ilmuwan itu masih hidup. Kami berusaha mengumpulkan petunjuk dimana keberadaannya saat ini", lapornya pada pria tinggi besar yang segera menghentikan aksi bercumbunya.

Fulgencio Victor, seorang mafia yang memonopoli perdagangan legal maupun illegal seperti pencucian uang, narkoba, sampai imigrasi gelap di Kuba.

Kini kekuasaannya merambah ke beberapa negara besar dengan berkedok usaha bisnis properti dan saham yang memang sudah memiliki nama besar.

Demi melancarkan usahanya, Victor menikahi wanita pribumi di mana dia menetap sementara, tanpa rasa cinta, kecuali pada satu satunya perempuan yang bisa mengikat hatinya, Choi HaNa yang dinikahinya tujuh tahun silam.

"Jadi selama ini dia memalsukan kematian anaknya. Pintar juga dia. Bawa anak itu padaku! Kali ini aku tidak menerima kegagalan seperti tujuh tahun lalu."

==========dby==========

#Daejeon

Dua sahabat tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius di sebuah kafetaria kantor kepolisian Daejeon di mana Detektif Cha bertugas.

"Aku mendapatkan infomasi ini dari orang kepercayaanku yang juga memberitahu lokasi anakmu saat penculikan itu. Victor sudah tahu Sehun masih hidup, tapi dia belum tahu keberadaannya"

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus Hyung. Kenapa harus membawa anakku dalam masalah ini. Dia memang penjahat berdarah dingin. Aku tak akan biarkan dia membahayakan anakku dan membiarkan penemuanku ini jatuh ketangannya. "

"Tenanglah, Ji-ya. Kami akan melindungi anakmu sampai kau selesaikan penemuanmu itu. Gimana Sehun, Dia baik sajakan? Aku kangen. Tujuh tahun sudah tak bertemu dengannya. Pasti sekarang ini dia tumbuh jadi remaja tampan seperti ibunya."

"Hyung, dia tampan sepertiku, mana bisa seperti HaeNi."

"Sehun itu mewarisi sebagian besar raut wajah HaeNi. Mata, bibir, dan kulit putih susunya. Kau hanya menyumbang tinggi dan rahang tegasmu. Itu saja."

"Jangan lupa, hidung mancungku, Hyung. Dia dapatkan itu dariku", protes Soo Ji cepat dan segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia baik saja Hyung. MinAh menjaga dan menyayangi Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri. Untunglah Hunnieku anak yang kuat walau hidup dengan penyakit terkutuk itu. Seandainya bisa kutukar sakit itu- Aku rela menggantikannya."

"Sudahlah, Ji-ya. Percayalah, Tuhan mengatur semua ini dan akan memberi akhir yang indah pada waktunya", ucap Detektif Cha merangkul pundak Soo Ji.

"Aiish, Hyung, Lepaskan! Aku tak ingin orang orang mengira kita sepasang kekasih", ujar Soo Ji bergidik menolak pelukan detektif Cha. "Hyung, menikahlah! Kau terlalu tua untuk membujang seperti ini."

"Aku akan menikah bila kau melakukannya juga."

Dan kedua orang dewasa itupun tertawa, menghabiskan kebersamaan dengan berbagi cerita.

==========dby==========

"Boleh aku masuk?", tanya namja berkulit tan yang berdiri tepat di depan sosok berkulit putih.

"Untuk apa tanya, kau sudah masuk sebelum kuijinkan", jawab Sehun ketus.

Ya, Ini hari kedua setelah dirinya diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sehun sedang tiduran di ranjang memainkan benda pipih berukuran kecil dengan teknologi canggih saat sahabat karibnya itu masuk.

"Kemana saja Kau?", tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian dari handphone di tangannya dan memilih untuk duduk bersama Kai di sofa.

"Apa kau merindukanku?", tanya Kai menggoda.

Sehun melirik Kai, memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas malas menjawab.

"Kai, temani aku!", ajak Sehun mendadak yang segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kai yang tak tahu menahu diajak kemana.

* * *

"Kita pulang saja, Hun. Panas sekali disini. Kulitku akan menghitam bila seperti ini", gerutu Kai.

"Mau kemana kita? Aneh, Kenapa jalan ini sepi sekali ya. Apa semua orang pergi ke Boryeong Mud Festival", ujar Chanyeol menimpali.

Chanyeol memaksa ikut acara "JJS" Jalan Jalan Siang adiknya yang bersikukuh menolak untuk berpergian ke tempat yang lebih nyaman seperti mall atau game station daripada sekedar berjalan kaki tanpa arah seperti ini.

Sehun memiliki alasan sendiri.

Dia ingin menikmati semilir angin dan sedikit mewarnai kulit putih pucatnya karena terkurung beberapa hari di rumah.

Alibi kuat untuk Sehun namun derita bagi Kai yang mendramatisir keadaannya bahwa pasca JJS nanti dia tidak akan dikenali dan dikirim ke Afrika Selatan kembali ke habitatnya.

Akhirnya ketiga namja itu tiba di ujung jalan, di sebuah tanah lapang yang dipenuh pondasi dasar bangunan.

"Apa kita akan berjemur disini, Hun?", tanya Kai sarkatis

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan menjawab sekenanya. "Bila kau mau. Hmm, Sepertinya aku salah jalan".

Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas, bersabar dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Kita pulang saja, panas ini tak baik buatmu", ajak Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun mengajaknya pulang.

"BERHENTI!"

Entah darimana datangnya, tujuh orang tak bersahabat mengepung Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang segera merapatkan diri saling melindungi.

"Mau apa kalian?", tanya Chanyeol tegas.

Tak ada jawaban, namun tatapan orang orang itu memberi isyarat bahwa mereka bertiga dalam bahaya.

"Bawa anak itu, CEPAT!"

Tujuh orang itu maju serempak menyerang ketiganya yang dengan gesit menangkis serangan yang bertubi-tubi menghujani mereka.

Seorang namja tersungkur saat mendapat tendangan Sehun yang telak mengenai dadanya.

Beberapa namja lain juga bernasib sama kalah oleh serangan membabi buta Kai dan Chanyeol.

 ** _Masih empat orang lagi. Hah, panas sekali. Kenapa pandanganku berkunang kunang. Jangan sekarang Hun! Kau harus kuat. Harus!_**

"Hunnie, awas !"

TBC

Makasih semua untuk review nya...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

 **=FLOWER BOY=**

Sebelumnya...

Tujuh orang itu maju serempak menyerang ketiganya yang dengan gesit menangkis serangan yang bertubi-tubi menghujani mereka.

Seorang namja tersungkur saat mendapat tendangan Sehun yang telak mengenai dadanya.

Beberapa namja lain juga bernasib sama kalah oleh serangan membabi buta Kai dan Chanyeol.

 _ **Masih empat orang lagi. Hah, panas sekali. Kenapa pandanganku berkunang kunang. Jangan sekarang Hun! Kau harus kuat. Harus!**_

"Hunnie, awas !"

Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya, refleks menangkis serangan yang tertuju padanya. Tak mau kalah dia melayangkan tendangan ke lambung lawannya yang dengan mudah dipatahkan dan balik menyerang mengarah perut Sehun.

BUG!

"Akh"

Sehun memekik pelan, mengalihkan konsentrasi Chanyeol dan Kai yang membuat mereka lengah terkena pukulan.

BUG! BUG!

Darah merembes tipis dari luka di sudut bibir Kai yang segera mengusapnya dan memberikan smirk khasnya yang membuat lawannya panas hati.

Nasib serupa diterima Chanyeol, sebuah memar merah menghiasi pipinya. "Shit!"

 _ **Wajah tampanku...**_

"Hun, Kau baik sajakan?", tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Sehun tak lagi berdiri tegak. Dia terlihat sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan menyentuh perutnya.

"Aku baik saja, Hyung. Hanya kram saja. Ayo kita habisi mereka semua!", jawabnya.

Chanyeol dan Kai sadar, Sehun tidak dalam kondisi seperti yang dikatakannya. Suaranya bergetar saat bicara dan wajah pucatnya tak bisa membohongi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari dewa matahari atau apalah itu, para penyerang mampu bangkit walau terluka dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Hyung, kita harus cari jalan keluar. Sehun takkan mampu bertahan", bisik Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bagaimana? Mereka kuat sekali."

 _ **Tuhan tolonglah kami**_ , batin Chanyeol menjerit.

"Serahkan dia!", tunjuk namja bertubuh paling tinggi yang sepertinya pimpinan para penyerang itu ke arah Sehun. "Dan kalian takkan terluka"

"Ciih! Sampai matipun takkan kuserahkan adikku pada kalian", jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah, Kalau itu mau-mu. SERANG!"

Tujuh penyerang itu telah bersiap menyerbu ketiganya ketika suara lantang menghentikan aksi mereka.

TUNGGU!

Tiga orang flower boys masuk tanpa ijin dalam pertempuran yang tertunda melangkah ringan bak model tanpa beban.

"Ada pesta rupanya", ucap seorang pria berpipi chubby tersenyum senang.

"Wah, tiga lawan tujuh. Xiumin Hyung, aku ingin bermain dengan mereka. Kau ikut?", tanya namja satu lagi yang berpenampilan elegan dengan raut wajah tenangnya.

"Tentu saja, Lay-ah. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini", jawab pria yang dipanggil Xiumin.

"Kau ikut?", tanyanya pada sosok yang berdiri tak acuh berlindung di bawah payung hitam tengah mengibas-ibaskan tangan memberi kesejukan di wajahnya yang kepanasan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang dalam mode ngga mood, hyung. Jadi penonton saja. Tapi... tidak seru kalau sendiri. Aku akan mengajak seseorang menemaniku", jawabnya berjalan santai melewati para penyerang yang menatapnya mengancam.

"Ikut aku, Sehun-ssi", ajaknya menarik tangan Sehun.

Penyerang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun berusaha menghalangi, namun tendangan telak si pria berpayung di area sensitifnya membuatnya terjungkal pingsan.

Sehun duduk menepi di semen pondasi di samping pria berpayung yang melindunginya dari terik matahari.

"Siapa Kau, Kenapa tau namaku?", tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sstt... Diamlah dulu."

"Yes! Pertempuran di mulai. SHOW MUST GO ON, GUYS!"

Sehun mengernyit heran pada sosok berisik yang bersorak memberi semangat.

 _ **Apa dia gila? Ini bukan bercanda. Hyung dan sahabatku dalam bahaya.**_

"Tenanglah, mereka pasti menang", ujarnya menjawab kekhawatiran Sehun yang tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau baik saja? Tanganmu dingin sekali saat kutarik tadi", tanyanya seraya memberi sapu tangan dari saku bajunya. "Hapus keringatmu"

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia menerima sapu tangan berwarna coklat itu dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan lehernya. Mendadak rasa mual menyerangnya.

Sehun berusaha kuat menahan hasrat muntahnya, namun tak urung suara tertahan itu mengalihkan perhatian sosok di sisinya yang melihat Sehun meringis meremas perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Perutmu-" tanya sang namja dengan cepat menyingkap baju Sehun.

Dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat lebam di perut Sehun.

Sehun segera menutup tubuhnya yang terekspos, menatap marah pada sosok yang seenaknya membuka bajunya tanpa ijin. Hampir saja kata umpatan keluar dari mulutnya kalau saja Chanyeol tak memanggilnya.

"Hunnie..."

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri adiknya setelah meraih kemenangan mutlak menyisakan tujuh namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah yang berdebu.

Dengan segera dia duduk berjongkok di depan adiknya yang memasang senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau hebat, Hyung", puji Sehun menepuk lengan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga hebat kan?", tanya Kai duduk menghimpit sahabatnya. Rupanya Kai ingin berlindung dari terik matahari berharap payung hitam itu cukup untuk mereka bertiga berteduh di bawahnya.

"Kau juga hebat Kai. Terimakasih sudah menolongku", ujar Sehun yang dibalas tatapan heran Kai dan Chanyeol yang tak biasa mendengar namja dingin itu berkata manis.

"Ya! Baekie! Apa kau senang?", tanya Xiumin berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang dipanggilnya.

"Kurang greget, hyung", jawabnya singkat.

Dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalian baik sajakan? Oya, Aku Xiumin, dia Lay", menunjuk pria yang berdiri disamping Kai. "Dan umbrella boy yang duduk nyaman itu Baekhyun", ucapnya mengakhiri perkenalan.

Chanyeol berdiri, membungkuk badan memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih telah menolong kami, Hyung. Perkenalkan, namaku Chanyeol. Yang berkulit eksotis itu Kai",

Pemilik namapun memberi tatapan protes pada Chanyeol yang berpura pura tak melihat dan melanjutkan ucapannya ."Dan yang duduk itu adikku Se-"

"SEHUN!", potong Baekhyun tak sopan masih dengan sikap cueknya.

"Kami dikirim Tuan Soo Ji Sub untuk melindungi anda, Tuan muda", ujar Lay sopan.

"Sehun. Panggil namaku saja, Lay hyung", pinta Sehun lirih.

"Jadi- appa yang mengirim kalian? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Maaf tuan muda- em maksudku Sehun, kami akan jelaskan nanti, tapi bukan disini", jawab Lay santun.

"Kalian jalan kaki ya? Ayo kami antar pulang", ajak Xiumin.

"Oke. Lagipula aku takkan sanggup berjalan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini", keluh Kai menyindir halus Sehun.

Namun Sehun tak merespon.

Dia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya mengurangi rasa mual dan pusing yang terus menyerang.

"Hyung, sebaiknya Kau bawa mobilnya kemari", pinta Baekhyun pada Lay seraya memberikan kode lewat matanya bahwa Sehun sakit.

Lay pun mengerti dan segera berlalu menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tanah lapang ini.

"Itu mobilnya", seru Kai yang langsung berdiri kegirangan. "Ayo, kita pulang Hun!", ajaknya menepuk pundak Sehun yang mendongak tersenyum pasi.

"Kau baik saja, Hun?", tanya Kai cemas melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya.

"A- Aku baik saja"

Sehun bangkit dari duduk, berdiri terhuyung reflek memijat pelipisnya berharap rasa pusing yang mendera menghilang.

"Hun..."

"Aku tidak apa, hyung, Hanya pusing", ucapnya menjawab kekhawatiran Chanyeol. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali"

Jarak ke mobil hanya beberapa meter saja namun terasa jauh bagi Sehun.

Hawa dingin memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa melayang.

Langkah kakinya begitu ringan seakan tak berpijak.

Pandangannya memburam semakin gelap dan gelap...

"Hyung... Aku-..."

Sehun tak mampu lagi bicara. Dia merasakan tubuhnya lemas seakan tak bertulang.

"Hun!"

 _"Hyung..._ ", bisik Sehun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sstt, Tenanglah. Hyung disini", ujar Chanyeol yang menahan tubuh adiknya itu sebelum jatuh menyentuh kerasnya tanah berdebu.

 _"Aku ngantuk sekali..."_

 _"Tidurlah... Cepatlah bangun bila kantukmu hilang, ne"_ , bisik Chanyeol dengan airmata yang berlinang di pipi.

 _ **Bertahanlah Hun.**_

 **TBC**

 **Makasih ya untuk reviewnya...**

Chankai love yang sll review di tiap chapternya.

Salam kenal juga kak Happybubble dg review yang super panjang. ZA love it.

Story ini ZA publish juga di **WATTPAD** dg id **MiracleZa**.

Jangan lupa baca story ZA yang lain, **ROSERY** kisah seorang psychopat yang mencintai maknae EXO dan membuat nyawa Sehun dalam bahaya.

Juga sequel dari ROSERY yaitu **FATE TO SAVE YOU** tentang anak yang memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan, dan dengan berkahnya itu dia menolong orang disekitarnya walau terkadang nyawa menjadi taruhannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **=HEAT EXHAUSTION=**

* * *

 **#SooJi Hospital's Emergency Room**

"Beri Oksigen penuh!"

"IV RL terpasang"

"Lakukan Physical Cooling, segera!"

"Hypothermia Blanket sudah siap, dok"

"Lepas bajunya dan dinginkan segera tubuhnya."

"Beri Deazepam jika menggigil. Terus pantau irama jantung dan tanda vitalnya setiap 15 menit dan laporkan padaku."

 **#SooJi Hospital's VVIP Room**

"Jadi kalian yang menolong putraku. Terima kasih", ujar MinAh.

"Sudah tugas Kami menjaganya, nyonya. Maaf kita bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Saya Xiumin, dan mereka berdua Lay dan Baekhyun", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri diikuti Lay dan Baekhyun yang membungkuk hormat saat nama mereka disebut.

"Panggil aku bibi saja, ne. Jangan sungkan."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa lebam di perutnya berbahaya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Sehun mengalami kelelahan karena panas, Heat Exhaustion. Untunglah segera ditangani, kalau tidak Heat Stroke akan mengancam nyawanya. Lebamnya-, semoga bukan hal serius. Syukurlah kondisinya sudah stabil saat ini."

"Seandainya Kami datang lebih cepat. Maafkan kelalaian Kami", ucap Lay kembali membungkuk badan meminta maaf.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Siapapun bisa mengalaminya di cuaca panas yang tak bersahabat ini. Oya, kapan kalian tiba di Seoul? Di mana kalian tinggal?"

"Pagi tadi. Tuan Soo telah menyiapkan kamar di apartement depan rumah anda. Ada hal yang harus kami kerjakan. Kami mohon ijin berjaga di luar saja", pamit Xiumin.

MinAh mengantar ketiga tamunya itu ke pintu, memberi salam perpisahan dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Suasana kamar ini kembali sepi, hanya ada MinAh, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Ketegangan mulai memudar setelah hampir satu jam Sehun berada di UGD, akhirnya kondisinya dinyatakan stabil.

Sehun tak lagi menggunakan Nonbreathing masker sebagai pemasok penuh oksigen ke tubuhnya.

Sebagai gantinya Nasal Kanula tetap terpasang untuk mendampingi tubuhnya yang mulai mampu bernafas sendiri dan infus RL [Ringer Laktat ] untuk mengganti cairan tubuhnya yang hilang.

"Channie sayang, kemarilah", panggil MinAh pada Chanyeol yang tak sedikitpun beranjak pergi dari sisi Sehun sejak kepindahannya di ruang ini dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi menyandarkan kepalanya berbantal tangannya di tepian ranjang.

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

 _ **Sepertinya dia melamun**_ , batin MinAh berjalan mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap putranya.

"Channie-yah, Kau baik saja?" tanya MinAh membelai rambut berantakan putranya.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, memandang lekat ibunya dan segera memeluk sosok yang disayanginya itu.

"Mianhe, Eomma. Aku tak bisa menjaganya."

"Channie, ini bukan salahmu. Semua orang bisa terkena serangan ini, termaksud kamu sayang. Karena itu Eomma selalu mengingatkan untuk banyak minum di musim panas ini", ucap MinAh menenangkan.

"Omo, kenapa dengan wajah tampan putraku ini? Kau sudah kompres memarmu itu?"

Channie mengangguk pelan, menyeka air mata yang sempat menetes dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Hunnie baik saja. Eomma harus kerja, Kalau adikmu bangun beritahu Eomma, ne."

"Selamat kerja, cantik", goda Chanyeol mengedip genit matanya yang diikut tawa lepas MinAh.

Setelah Ibunya pergi, raut kesedihan kembali tergurat di wajah Chanyeol.

Tangannya menyisir surai tak beraturan Sehun dan mengajaknya bicara seakan adiknya itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Hun, apa kantukmu belum hilang? Jangan terlalu lama tidurnya, hyung kesepian. Apa kau sengaja membuat hyung menunggu seperti dulu?"

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Serahkan uangmu!" bentak seorang pria mabuk pada remaja belasan tahun yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku- Aku tak punya uang, jawabnya tergagap. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Dasar pembohong! Dengan penampilanmu mana mungkin tak punya uang", ucapnya mendorong remaja itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Su- sungguh. A... Aku tak punya."

Aiish! Dasar-", hampir saja pria itu memukul wajah sang namja ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

JANGAN BERANI KAU SAKITI HYUNGKU!

"Hai bocah! Mau jadi pahlawan kau, hah!?"

"Paman, kau sungguh tak tau malu!"

"KAU!"

Dengan menggebu, pria itu melepaskan tinju pada sang anak yang cekatan bergerak memutar dan hanya mengenai ruang hampa.

Merasa gagal, kemarahan semakin menguasai, menyerang anak sepuluh tahun itu dengan tendangan dan hantaman yang untuk beberapa waktu bisa di tahannya.

Kelelahan mulai nampak di wajahnya yang memucat.

Tarikan nafasnya mulai berat seiring gerakannya yang melambat dan terhenti saat tendangan keras di dada membuatnya menyerah.

Prang!

Pria pemalak itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri ketika sebuah botol kaca menghantam kepalanya.

Namja belasan tahun itu pelakunya yang segera membuang sisa pecahan botol dari tangan gemetarnya.

"Hun...", panggilnya, merengkuh Sehun dalam dekapan.

"Channie hyung... kau... tidak terluka-kan ?", tanya sang bocah lirih disela tarikan nafasnya yang semakin sulit.

"Hyung baik saja. Bertahanlah. Tetaplah sadar."

"Hyung... Aku ngantuk... tidur sebentar... saja... ne-...", dan perlahan manik huzzle itu meredup terpejam meninggalkan jejak sebutir kristal bening di sudut matanya.

 **Flashback off**

"Dua hari kau buat hyung menunggu, kau ingat itu?"

Jari jenjangnya beralih mengenggam tangan Sehun, meremasnya pelan.

"Sejak saat itu, Hyung berjanji akan menjagamu. Hyung belajar Taekwondo agar tak ada lagi yang bisa mengangguku dan melukaimu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tiba tiba smirk nakal menghias wajahnya.

"Aah... sepertinya kau menunggu hyung membangunkanmu dengan cara itu ya? Baiklah... Ehem... test..."

Jichiji anhgi phogihaji anhgi eotteon himdeun iredo neul igigi

Jangan merasa lelah, jangan menyerah, kesulitan apapun selalu bisa dimenangkan

Neomu himdeul ttaeni neomu jichil ttaen naega neoui dwieseo naui deungeul naejulge

Saat merasa sangat kesulitan, saat merasa sangat lelah, aku akan meminjamkan punggungku dari belakang

Eonjerado neoui jimeul naeryeonohado dwaendago

Kau bisa meletakkan bebanmu kapanpun itu

Honjarago saenggak malgi himdeuldago ulji malgi

Jangan berpikir kau sendirian, jangan menangis dan berkata itu sulit

Neowana urineun aljanha

Kau dan aku, kita tahu itu

Niga naui deunge gidae sesangeseo beothindamyeon

Bersandarlah di punggungku jika kau ingin bertahan di dunia ini

Neon naege meotjin kkumeul jungeoya

Kau akan memberiku mimpi yang hebat

Seonggeup hageneun saenggak haji malgi jeongmal jami ol ttaemyeon geu jarie gidaeo

Jangan berpikir terburu-buru, jika kau benar-benar mengantuk, bersandarlah dalam posisi ini

Neomu jichin ni momeul jamsirado swige haejwo

Istirahatkanlah tubuhmu yang lelah itu sejenak

Haessari cham joheun nare geureon nare haru rado

Sinar matahari ada di hari yang indah, hanya satu hari itu saja

Oneulgwa dareun naeireul gidaehamyeo meomchwo seol suneun eobseo

Berdoalah hari ini dan esok yang berbeda. Kita tak dapat bertahan dan berhenti

Neon naui jiji anhneun kkumeul jungeoya

Kau akan memberiku mimpi yang hebat

Uriraneun geon naega himideulttae-e

Kebersamaan adalah saat aku kesulitan

Gathi aphahaneun geon

Kita merasakan sakit bersama*1

Neowana-...

Nyanyian Chanyeol terhenti saat gerakan kecil jari jari tangan dalam genggamannya mengusiknya.

"Hyung, Hentikan... Mimpi indahku terganggu karna suaramu", perintah Sehun dengan suara yang lebih seperti berbisik.

"Aku sengaja membuatmu bangun, bocah!" jawab Chanyeol senang spontan mencium tangan dan kening Sehun berulang kali.

Nampaknya Sehun tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menolak dan memarahi perlakuan kakaknya, membiarkan dirinya yang [dalam pikirannya] menjadi korban Sexual Harassment dan hanya sanggup memasang wajah sebal.

Chanyeol segera menekan tombol nurse call mengabarkan berita bahagia itu pada eommanya yang kebetulan sedang berjaga.

 _Ceklek_

MinAh dan Suho masuk dengan kelegaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka.

"Yak, Soo Sehun! Segitu rindunya kah dirimu pada hyung? Baru dua hari lalu kita bertemu. Aiish, hyung memang tampan tapi kau tak perlu menemuiku sesering ini", goda Suho narsis.

Dengan santainya Suho mengecek kondisi sepupunya, mengabaikan roman geram Sehun yang menatap tajam seakan ingin melumat habis dirinya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Suho menekan pelan perut Sehun yang berhias lebam berwarna kebiruan.

"Akh", ringis Sehun pelan. "Hyung, kau terlihat bahagia diatas deritaku", sindir Sehun masih dengan suara lemahnya.

Suho tertawa mendengarnya, menjentik gemas hidung bangir adiknya itu.

"Dengarkan hyung! Untungnya perutmu baik saja. Lebamnya akan hilang sendiri. Hari ini hyung belum ijinkan pulang. Mungkin besok, itu kalau kau berkelakuan baik. Tolong ya Bi, Channie, lapor padaku kalau dia menolak makan atau minum vitaminnya", jelas Suho mengancam.

"Siap laksanakan!" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Sedangkan MinAh memilih untuk tersenyum membelai rambut Sehun.

"Setelah kejadian ini, beberapa hari kedepan tubuhmu akan lebih sensitif terhadap suhu tinggi. Jadi yang terbaik hindari cuaca panas dan banyak minum, ne", saran Suho.

"Ya, dokter Suho", jawab Sehun sarkatis.

"Hmm, mendadak aku sakit kepala berlama lama disini", ujar Suho memijat keningnya yang berkerut.

"Pergilah, hyung. Kau tak dibutuhkan lagi di sini", usir Sehun acuh.

"Ishh... Kau ini- Baiklah. Bibi, aku keluar dulu. Dah Channie", pamit Suho dan kembali tangannya yang jahil mencari korban.

Kali ini, pipi Sehun menjadi mangsa "kebiadaban" cubitan dokter tampan itu.

========== dby ==========

[ _"Dasar tidak berguna! Kalian kalah dengan anak ingusan seperti mereka?!"_ ]

"Ada yang membantunya, Tuan"

[ _"Aku tak mau tahu. Apapun caranya, AKU MAU ANAK ITU DITANGANKU SECEPATNYA!_

 _Bila perlu bawa paksa anak itu dari rumahnya"_ ]

"Baik Tuan Victor"

 **TBC**

Maaf baru update. ZA kelupaan password akunnya hehehe

Oya, ff ini za publish jg di **Wattpad** dengan judul dan id yang sama. Lebih cepat beberapa chapter disana dmpak kepikunan ZA.

Makasih n happy reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Badan penelitian Daejeon University**

"Syukurlah... Aku lega mendengarnya. Berarti pagi tadi Sehun sudah pulang? Terima kasih, Hwan Hyung. Aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku tanpamu"

Pria yang masih tampak gagah di usianya yang kepala empat itu menutup sambungan teleponnya, mengenggam handphone di tangannya dengan erat dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada berjalan ke sana kemari dengan teratur.

Lipatan garis di keningnya menunjukkan kerasnya dia berpikir.

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengajak langkahnya kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Masuk!"

"Pagi, Prof. ", sapa seorang pemuda bermata bulat dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Siang DoKyu"

"Do Kyungsoo", protes si pemilik nama berjalan mendekat ke meja meraih kursi kosong dan duduk berhadapan dengan sosok yang dipanggilnya Prof.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya menyukai panggilan itu. Kau keberatan?"

"Eh, tidak Profesor Soo. Anda boleh memanggilku seperti itu, jawabnya terpaksa.

"Kau pasti belum keluar dari peraduanmu. Ini sudah siang DoKyu"

Dyo tersenyum kecut.

Sejujurnya dia memang belum meninggalkan ruang terfavorit dalam hidupnya sejak dua hari lalu.

Ya, namja ini memilih menginap di Laboratorium, rumah keduanya.

"Kapan kau punya pacar bila waktumu dihabiskan bersama peralatan yang begitu kau cintai itu. Jangan jangan, kau akan menikahi salah satunya. Bunsen Burner, Incubator, atau Microscope? Mana menurutmu yang paling seksi?" tanya Soo Ji menggoda.

"Aku bukan Objectophilia*, Prof. Orientasi sex ku masih normal pada wanita", jawab Dyo dengan sedikit garis kemarahan di wajahnya.

[*Mencintai benda mati]

Soo Ji tertawa puas.

Pria tampan ini memang gemar menggoda anggota termuda dalam timnya yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Prof, ini hasil dari NIFDS." [National Institute of Food and Drug Safety Evaluation].

Soo Ji membaca teliti lembar demi lembar berkas yang diberikan Dyo dengan serius, mengabaikan sosok di depannya.

Dyo menelusur pandangannya ke ruang kerja sang ketua tim penelitian.

Meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas tertata rapi diatasnya.

Sebuah pigura menampilkan tiga sosok yang tersenyum bahagia, sosok di depannya, seorang yeoja yang Dyo tahu almarhum istri sang profesor dan putra kecilnya, Sehun.

White board memenuhi separuh dinding yang di penuhi tulisan tangan Soo JI Sub, seseorang yang dikaguminya, ilmuwan Biologi yang mendalami Bioteknologi Genetika.

Dyo bertemu Soo Ji yang saat itu menjadi pembicara dalam sebuah seminar di univesitasnya lima tahun silam.

Dengan kejeniusannya di bidang Fisiologi, Soo Ji mengajak Dyo bergabung bersama timnya yang terdiri dari beberapa ilmuwan Biologi diberbagai bidang seperti Virologi, Mikrobiologi, Bakteriologi, Biologi Molekular, yang tengah melakukan penelitian untuk menemukan obat HIV.

Human immunodeficiency virus [HIV] menginfeksi bahkan menghancurkan sel-sel dari sistem imun manusia yaitu sel CD4 T.

Selama ini pengobatan Antiretroviral (ART) digunakan hanya untuk menghambat perkembangan virus namun tidak menyembuhkan.

Dengan teknologi rekayasa genetik, Soo Ji dan timnya berhasil memisahkan DNA dari Strain HIV-1 dari beberapa organ yang terinfeksi dan memanfaatkan protein CRISPR-Cas9 yang bisa mengidentifikasi gen tertentu serta menghilangkannya.

CRISPR merupakan rangkaian DNA yang telah diekstrak dari bakteri yang dicampurkan dengan Enzim Cas 9.

Protein CRISPR-Cas 9 ini disebut dengan "Gunting Molekuler".

Gunting Molekuler inilah yang bergerak mencari materi genetik HIV lalu memotongnya dan melenyapkan HIV secara permanen dari sel T CD4 manusia.

Penemuan ini mulai di uji cobakan pada manusia secara bertahap mulai tahun 2010 pada ratusan penderita dari empat tahapan HIV.

Penderita dua tahap awal HIV yaitu Infeksi Primer Akut dan Infeksi Laten Klinis sebagian besar dinyatakan sembuh dan terbebas dari HIV.

Untuk penderita dua tahap akhir yaitu Infeksi Simptomatis dan AIDS dapat mengurangi infeksi Oportunistik [penyakit yang ditimbulkan karena lemahnya imun] dan memperpanjang umur penderita.

Dengan berbagai penyempurnaan akhirnya serum yang dinamakan "MiR4CLe Z4" diajukan ke KFDA [BPOM Korea] satu tahun lalu.

Hampir Limabelas menit Soo Ji berjibaku dengan ribuan kata yang tertera di kertas putih yang dipegangnya tak terganggu irama teratur yang dihasilkan ketukan jari jari Dyo di meja kerjanya.

"Kita berhasil DoKyu!", teriak Soo Ji tiba tiba, menghentikan aktifitas mengetuk Dyo yang nampak terkejut.

"Sepuluh tahun, dan akhirnya-..."

Soo Ji tak mampu lagi berkata. Matanya berkaca kaca merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa di hatinya.

Sungguh, Dyo takjub dengan ekspresi Soo Ji yang hanya 'seperti itu', berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang menangis layaknya orang brokenheart, menghabiskan beribu lembar tissue sebagai korban pelampiasan hatinya saat pertama membaca hasilnya sebelum diserahkan pada Soo Ji.

"Selamat, Prof", ucap Dyo dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

 ** _Hunnie... Kita akan bersama lagi._**

==========dby==========

 **Seoul Korea**

Tok... Tok...

"Hunnie, Eomma masuk, ya"

MinAh memasuki kamar Sehun namun tidak mendapati sosok yamg dicarinya.

 _ **Sepertinya di balkon**_ , batinnya melihat pintu teras kamar terbuka.

MinAh menemukan remaja milkyskin itu bersandar di railing pagar besi dengan rambut basah dan handuk melingkar di leher.

"Hunnie", sapa MinAh menepuk lembut lengan namja tampan yang berdiri mematung tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eo-eomma", jawabnya tergagap kaget.

"Anak eomma melamun ya. Duduklah, eomma keringkan rambutmu"

Minah meremas lembut surai hitam Sehun menyerap air yang tersisa dengan handuk.

"Eomma...", panggil Sehun lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Mereka- musuh Appa, sudah tau kalau aku masih hidup. Aku... Aku takut mereka akan melukaimu dan Channie hyung bila Ku tetap bersamamu, Eomma"

Gerakan MinAh terhenti. Kedua tangannya mendongakkan kepala Sehun ke wajahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Kau tetap disini, bersama Eomma. Soo Sehun, selamanya anak itu!" Ucap MinAh lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"Dasar manja, kenapa tidak dikeringkan rambutnya. Apa harus eomma yang lakukan, hmm?" Tanya MinAh mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya melanjutkan aktifitas mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

"Tanganku masih sakit", jawab sehun manja menunjuk plester di punggung tangannya.

"Ini bukan luka sayang, hanya bekas infus. Bilang saja anak eomma ini malas, iyakan?"

Minah tersenyum mendengar tawa kecil Sehun.

"Nah, Sudah kering. Turunlah! Channie hyung menunggu. Kita makan besar siang ini".

Minah mencium pucuk rambut putranya yang harum, mengacaknya dan berlalu pergi.

"Turun juga, jagoan. Kukira kau diet. Hyung hampir saja habiskan jatahmu", goda Chanyeol pada Sehun yang menuruni tangga berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau yang perlu diet, hyung. Pipimu sudah seperti tahu bulat saja"

Spontan Chanyeol meraba pipinya termakan candaan adiknya yang tertawa menang.

Ting tong... Ting tong

"Sepertinya Kai sudah datang. Dia tadi menelponku mau main ke sini", ucap Sehun menghentikan suapannya hendak bangkit membuka pintu.

"Biar eomma saja", potong MinAh.

"Makasih Eomma", ujar Sehun melanjutkan makannya.

"Hyung! Itu punyaku", protes Sehun saat dilihat Chanyeol "mencuri" seporsi ikan salmon miliknya.

Chanyeol tetap mengambil hak Sehun mengarahkan lauk lezat itu ke mulutnya hendak di makan namun itu semua hanya candaan pemuda jangkung itu yang segera mengembalikan salmon bakar pada pemiliknya.

"Makanlah jagoan", goda Chanyeol dibalas tatapan sebal Sehun.

"Selamat siang, Sehun-ssi"

Suara berat tak dikenal menghentikan makan siang keduanya.

Lima orang asing masuk dan salah satunya menawan MinAh yang berjalan pelan dibawah ancaman pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Eom-ma!", pekik keduanya.

 **Tbc**

Oya sekedar catatan.

Semua hal tentang apa itu HIV, dan teori teori tentang cara penyembuhannya Za ambil dari beberapa sumber di Google dan Za gabungkan.

Saat ini obat yang menyembuhkan HIV belum ada, dan semoga secepatnya ada ya. Aamiin.

Untuk nama serumnya, "MiR4CLe Z4" itu murni ide Za...


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelumnya ...

"Selamat siang, Sehun- _ssi_ "

Suara berat tak dikenal menghentikan makan siang keduanya.  
Lima orang asing masuk dan salah satunya menawan MinAh yang berjalan pelan dibawah ancaman pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

" _Eom-ma_!", pekik keduanya.

' _Gwen-cha-na'_ jawab MinAh berisyarat dengan air mata yang menggenang tertahan.

"Lepaskan ibuku!", seru Sehun lantang.  
Sungguh dia tak rela sosok yang disayanginya diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Calm_ _down_ anak muda. Saat ini Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa memerintahku. Duduklah! Habiskan makan siangmu. Tak baik menyia nyiakan pemberian Tuhan".

Pria tinggi besar itu tersenyum sinis pada Sehun yang terus menatapnya tajam.  
Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang penuh khawatir pada ibunya yang bergetar ketakutan.  
Sedangkan Sehun masih setia berdiri mematung dengan kebencian yang mendalaim pada sosok yang akhirnya dia ingat, pria yang menyerangnya kemarin.

 _ **Aku harus melakukan sesuatu**_ , batinnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas _Cutlery box_ di meja makan dan menemukan yang benda yang bisa membantunya.

 _Sreett_

"Sekali lagi aku minta, Lepaskan ibuku!" Sehun mengarahkan pisau ke lehernya sendiri.  
"Aku yakin bos mu menginginkanku hidupkan?"

Pria itu tetap memasang raut dingin namun kerutan halus di keningnya tak bisa menutupi keresahannya.

"Cepat lepaskan! Atau-..." Sehun menekan pisau di leher jenjangnya menimbulkan luka sayat yang segera memerah darah segar berlomba merembes keluar.

"Tunggu! Aku bebaskan."

Pria itu menjentik jarinya memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk melepas MinAh yang segera lari berhambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayo anak muda, ikut aku", paksa pria itu mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar ruang makan.

 _Plok Plok Plok_

Suara tepuk tangan menandai kehadiran empat orang namja yang tak terduga datangnya.

"Ada tamu tak di undang rupanya", ujar seorang namja berparas imut.  
"Sepertinya mereka merindukan 'sentuhanmu' Xiumin _hyung_ , Lay _hyung_ ", ucapnya pada dua namja yang serius mengacungkan senjata api pada lawannya.

"Apa kali ini moodmu bagus, Baekhyun _hyung_?", tanya namja berkulit tan.

"Hmm kurasa tak ada salahnya bersenang senang, _Choco Boy_. Let's party!"

 _Bag-Big-Bug !_

Tendangan dan pukulan bertubi tubi dilancarkan Trio _Flower Boys_ plusKai _"Choco Boy"_ tanpa memberi kesempatan lawannya menggunakan senjata api maupun menangkis serangan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama 'pesta' berakhir meninggalkan empat orang namja babak belur yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Menyerahlah! Lepaskan adikku", perintah Chanyeol tegas.

Pria yang menjadi ketua penculikan itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Sehun yang tak berkutik di bawah todongan pistol di pelipisnya. Tak ada raut ketakutan di wajah dinginnya yang berhias _smirk_ tipis.

"Anak ini MATI bila kalian berani mendekat", ancamnya memaksa Sehun mengikuti langkahnya yang bergerak mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"Hunnie...", panggil MinAh lirih. Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya tumpah berderai di pipinya.  
MinAh menangis meratap.

Sehun terpana.  
Tujuh tahun hidup bersama sosok pengganti ibunya, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihatnya selemah itu.

Kemarahan seketika menyelimuti hati Sehun.  
Yang terjadi hari ini membuat wanita yang disayanginya ketakutan dan bersedih.

Tiba tiba saja Sehun berontak, merebut pistol dari tangan penyanderanya dan menohok keras dadanya.

Gerakan tak terduga Sehun membuat pria itu terkesiap tak sempat melawan.  
Pistol di tangannya terlepas, tubuhnya terhuyung mundur merasakan sensasi nyeri yang tak tertahan.

Sehun gelap mata menyerang membabi buta tanpa memberi jeda lawannya tuk membalas.

JANGAN! ... _Bugh_... SENTUH! ... _Bugh_... KELUARGAKU!

Pria itu akhirnya menyerah jatuh terkapar tak berdaya.  
Seakan belum puas melampiaskan kemarahannya, Sehun terus menendang tubuh tak berkutik itu hingga MinAh menghentikan aksinya.

"Hunnie, tenanglah."  
MinAh berusaha menenangkan dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah putranya yang memucat.

" _Eomma_ baik saja, sayang. Sstt... tenanglah" MinAh mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, dan melihat luka di leher sehun yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Channie, ambilkan obat adikmu. Dan Kai- _yah_ , tolong ambilkan es batu dan handuk di atas kulkas, _ne",_ titah MinAh yang langsung dikerjakan keduanya.

"Eom-ma..."  
Sehun menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, berusaha tetap berdiri di saat sendi sendi tubuhnya tiba tiba melemas.

 _Brugh_

"HUN!", pekik MinAh tak mampu menahan tubuh Sehun yang mendadak luruh duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun menangis.

"Maafkan Hunnie, _Eomma._ Ma-af-", isak Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Sstt, _Gwenchana_ Hunnie. G _wenchana_ "  
Peluk MinAh menenangkan.  
Diusapnya punggung Sehun yang berguncang meluapkan emosinya.

"Bibi, biar kubantu Sehun duduk di sofa", ujar Lay menawarkan diri menolong.

"Kau masih kuat berdiri, Hun?" tanya Lay mengulurkan kedua tangannya.  
Sehun mengangguk tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Lay dan berusaha bangkit.

 _"Aakh",_ rintihnya meraba perut.

"Kenapa Hun?", tanya MinAh cepat. "Apa masih terasa sakit lebamnya?"

"Hanya sedikit nyeri, _eomma._ Aku baik saja."

Lay memapah Sehun menuju sofa panjang di ruang keluarga diikuti Minah di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin membereskan kekacauan dengan menelfon pihak kepolisian, mengikat lima namja penculik itu dan mengurungnya di gudang sebelum polisi datang membawa mereka.

"Ini obatnya."  
Chanyeol datang membawa dua botol obat, membuka satu yang berwarna coklat dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil putih lalu menyerahkan pada adiknya yang duduk bersandar.

Sehun menerimanya, menyesap obat sejenis _beta blocker_ yang akan membantu irama jantungnya itu kembali normal.

"Jangan", larang MinAh pada Chanyeol yang bersiap memberi pil berwarna biru pada Sehun.

"Darahnya takkan berhenti bila minum obat itu", jelasnya menunjuk luka di leher Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat adiknya itu terkapar dalam keadaan mimisan dengan luka di kepalanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan merah.  
Pil biru ini salah satu penyebabnya.  
 _Warfarin,_ obat pengencer darah yang seperti dua mata sisi uang yang tak terpisahkan.  
Berperan sebagai penyelamat sekaligus pengkhianat untuk tubuh Sehun.

"Ini, _eomma_ "  
Kai datang dengan gumpalan handuk berisi es di dalamnya.

MinAh dengan telaten mengompres luka Sehun yang tidur berbantal pahanya.  
Wanita cantik itu menghembus nafas lega saat darah tak lagi mengalir.

"Hun...", panggilnya.

 _ **Rupanya tidur. Kau pasti terguncang dengan kejadian ini. Untunglah, jantungmu baik saja sayang.**_

MinAh mengecup lembut kening Sehun dan memandang wajah tenang putranya.  
 _ **Kau harus bertahan, nak. Eomma sangat menyayangimu.**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Bi ?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat kehadiran MinAh di ruang tamu.

"Syukurlah, Sehun baik saja. Dia tertidur", jawab MinAh dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.  
"Mana Kai?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Katanya ada urusan", jawab Chanyeol.

MinAh mengangguk paham.

"Oya, Bibi penasaran, darimana kalian tahu kami dalam bahaya?", tanya MinAh menatap tiga tamunya meminta penjelasan.

"Apa bibi lupa? Rumah ini dilengkapi _IP Camera._ Kami bisa mengakses kondisi rumah ini dari apartemen atau dimanapun kami berada lewat smartphone", jawab Baekhyun,

"Ahh, Bibi _gaptek._ Apa sebaiknya kalian tinggal saja di sini bersama kami. Bibi yakin mereka tak akan berhenti meneror sampai mendapatkan Sehun."

"Ide yang bagus _Eomma._ Ayolah, hyungdeul. Ada banyak kamar kosong di rumah ini", pinta Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Mulai malam nanti kami tinggal disini"

==========dby==========

Siang berganti sore.  
Cahaya lembayung senja menerobos jendela menghadirkan warna jingga yang syahdu.

MinAh terjaga dari tidur singkatnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang keluarga.  
Chanyeol tertidur di karpet beralaskan tangannya sebagai bantal.  
Sehun? Dia tak menemukannya di sofa.

 _ **Mungkin dikamar**_ , batinnya.

Entah kenapa hatinya tak tenang.  
Otaknya memerintah kakinya untuk melangkah ke lantai atas menuju kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie, apa kau di dalam?" Kosong tak ada jawaban.

Pandangannya tertuju pada selembar kertas di atas meja.

...  
... ...

HUNNIE!

 _ **Mianhe Eomma...**_  
 _ **Mianhe Hyung...**_

 _ **Aku tak mau kalian dalam bahaya karenaku.**_

 _ **Lebih baik aku pergi.**_  
 _ **Jaga diri kalian.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE..**_.

Chanyeol meremas surat dari Sehun dengan emosi yang membuncak.  
BODOH KAU HUN!

 _ **Dia bahkan tak membawa obatnya.**_  
 _ **Hunnie, di mana kau.**_

========== _dby_ ==========

Di sudut jalan, seorang pria berkaca mata hitam sedang mengamati remaja yang berdiri gelisah di tepi jalan mengetuk ngetukkan sepatunya ke aspal sambil sesekali melirik ke handphonenya.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan pemuda berkulit putih pucat, dan nampak sang supir tersenyum ramah menyapa dari balik jendela.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya, itu aku"

"Saya Chen dari Brand Taxi."

Sehun dengan segera masuk dalam taksi yang sudah dipesannya beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan rumah.

"Kemana Sehun-ssi?", tanya Chen sang supir taksi dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar.  
Jujur namja labil ini tak tahu hendak ke mana.  
Hatinya pilu harus meninggalkan dua orang terkasihnya namun nurani lainnya berontak menyindir betapa egoisnya dia membiarkan orang orang terdekatnya dalam bahaya hanya untuk melindunginya.  
Memangnya siapa kau Soo Sehun?!

"SEHUN-SSI"

"Maaf"  
Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya berpikir cepat ke mana dia akan pergi.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke Daejeon?"  
Ya, rumahnya. Hanya tempat itu yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Daejeon? Baiklah. Kita akan menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga jam", jawab Chen.

Taxi-pun melaju dengan kecepatan normal membelah keramaian kota Seoul menuju Daejeon kota terbesar ke lima di korea selatan.

Sehun merapatkan diri ke jendela mobil, menempelkan dahinya di kaca menatap jalanan kota dengan pandangan kosong.

 _ **Eomma, salahkah yang kulakukan ini? Maafkan aku...**_

# _Chen, Taxi driver pov_

 _Jadi anak ini yang bernama Sehun? Seperti yang mereka gambarkan._  
 _Baiklah Chen. Smangat! Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik._

 _Tunggu! Mobil itu- sepertinya mereka menguntitku._  
 _Astaga! Apalagi ini._  
 _Tak bisakah kujalankan tugasku tanpa gangguan apapun?_

Sinar matahari kuning keemasan telah beralih sepenuhnya memerah jingga.  
Sesaat lagi kegelapan malam merajai bumi ini.  
Pusat kota Seoul telah terlewati.  
Taxi yang membawa Sehun melaju menyusuri kawasan yang sepi.  
Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang lalu lalang di jalan ini.

Tiba-tiba mobil sedan di belakangnya menyalip cepat dan memblokir laju taxi.

 _Ciiiitttt!_

Chen refleks menginjak rem dengan kuat membuat tubuhnya dan Sehun terhempas ke depan.  
Untunglah Seat belt yang terpasang menahan keduanya.

"Shitt! Siapa mereka", umpat Chen kasar.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ssi. Aku tak kan biarkan siapapun melakukan hal buruk pada customerku. Penumpang adalah raja. Oya, panggil aku Chen hyung saja. Ok?"

"Baiklah hyung. Panggil juga aku Sehun tanpa embel embel lainnya", balas Sehun.

Sehun mengamati sekitarnya.  
Pintu sedan terbuka, keluarlah empat orang bertubuh kekar dengan angkuhnya.  
Di belakang taxi, sebuah Jeep terparkir melintang turut memblokade.

Salah seorang namja menunjuk ke arah taxi memberi tanda untuk keluar.

"Hyung, jangan keluar. Kita tunggu apa mau mereka", saran Sehun cepat.

Chen memandang Sehun dari kaca spion tengah dan tersenyum.

"Tenanglah. Aku punya ide untuk keluar dari masalah ini."

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ KELUAR KALIAN!

Mereka mulai berteriak mengetuk kaca jendela maupun body taxi memerintah penghuni di dalamnya keluar.

"Pegangan yang kuat!", titahnya pada Sehun.

Chen menginjak kopling, memindahkan posisi persneling ke gigi R membuat mobil mundur dengan cepat dan menghantam Jeep di belakangnya.  
Segerombolan namja jahat itu terkesiap kaget menghindari taxi.  
Dengan segera Chen mengubah gigi persneling, memutar stir kekanan melajukan mobilnya cepat menabrak sedan yang menghalang dan tetap menginjak dalam pedal gas membuat sedan bergeser memberi celah taxi untuk lewat dan kabur.

"Daebak! Kau hebat hyung!" puji Sehun senang.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun merasakan sensasi berkendara ala _Fast and Furiuos_ salah satu film favoritnya yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya di layar kaca.  
Namun kelegaan itu hanya sesaat saat dilihatnya dua mobil itu terus menguntit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _BRAKK_

Jeep itu menabrak dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Taxi yang juga melaju cepat menabrak _separator_. Kuatnya benturan membuat taxi terpelanting berguling sekali dan mendarat keras.

 _BRUGHH!_

 **Tbc**

Makasih reader semua


	12. Chapter 12

=CHAPTER 12=

SACRIFICE OF LOVE

Sebelumnya...

 _BRAKK_

Jeep itu menabrak dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Taxi yang juga melaju cepat menabrak _separator_. Kuatnya benturan membuat taxi terpelanting berguling sekali dan mendarat keras.

BRUGHH!

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik.  
Tubuh Sehun dan Chen ikut berputar di dalam taxi yang bergulung.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Rasanya seperti naik roller coaster yang pernah dilakukannya ketika kecil dulu, memusingkan dan memberi efek mual yang tak terkira.  
Tubuhnya membentur pintu mobil.  
Bisa dirasakannya sesuatu yang tajam menggores wajah dan tubuhnya.  
Akhirnya putaran berakhir mendarat dengan sentakkan yang begitu menyakitkan, seakan merontokkan tulang dan menarik paksa otot dari rangkanya.

Mendadak semuanya sunyi.

Chen membuka mata dan menemukan taxi miliknya tak lagi utuh.  
Kaca depan pecah meninggalkan serpihan tajam di sekitarnya.  
Dia melepas _seatbelt_ dan segera memutar tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang.

"Sehun, kau baik saja?"

Sehun tertunduk diam memejam mata.

"SEHUN!", bentak Chen menyadarkan.

"A-Aku baik saja _hyung_ ", jawab Sehun tergagap.

"Kau terluka?", tanya Chen yang membuka laci _dashboard_ , meraih dua botol air mineral dan segera berpindah ke kursi belakang.

Sepertinya Sehun masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk pulih dari keterkejutan hingga tak merespon pertanyaan Chen.

"Ini Minumlah..."

Dengan tangan gemetar Sehun menerima minuman dari Chen dan segera meneguknya.

 _ **Anak ini kuat juga. Tak seperti yang kubayangkan**_.

"Kau terluka?"  
Chen mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sambil menilik keadaan namja muda disampingnya yang tergores kecil di wajah dan beberapa bagian lengan putihnya yang nampak kontras dengan kaos merah maron yang dikenakannya.

 _ **Sepertinya dia baik saja.**_

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Aku sering menghadapi situasi mencekam seperti- ... _Hyung_! Mereka mendekat!"

Delapan orang pria bertubuh kekar berjalan ke arah Taxi dengan seringai di wajah mereka.  
Dengan segera Sehun melepas _seatbelt_ nya, membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar diikuti Chen di belakangnya.

Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.  
Yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini hanya kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti hamparan tanah lapang tak bertuan.

 _'Hun, masuklah! Biar aku yang hadapi mereka',_ titah Chen berbisik.

 _'Tidak, hyung. Kita hadapi bersama. Mereka semua mengincarku',_ jawab Sehun tegas.

Sehun dan Chen merapat ke body taxi bersiap penuh waspada.

"Oh, Kalian masih hidup rupanya. Licin juga nyawamu anak muda", ujar pria bertato yang terlihat menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Menyerahlah Sehun- _ssi_. Sebaiknya kau ikut kami tanpa perlawanan"

Sehun tersenyum sinis.  
Sejujurnya dia lelah menghadapi situasi ini.  
Keadaan dimana orang lain harus terluka demi menjaganya.

"Kalian semua pengecut! Beraninya main keroyok. Hadapi kami satu persatu", tantang Sehun.

Pria bertato itu tersenyum lebar penuh penghinaan.  
Dia membuang rokok yang masih tiga perempat bagian ke tanah dan mengijak dengan ujung sol sepatunya.

"Baiklah. Kuturuti mau-mu anak muda" ucapnya memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk melawan Sehun dan Chen.

Dua namja berpakaian serba hitam mendahului melancarkan serangan dengan gerakan memukul yang disambut Sehun dan Chen dengan ketangkasan menghindar lalu balas menyerang.

Perkelahian berjalan seru dan penuh ketegangan, saling pukul, tendang, menggempur berbalas balasan.

"Aarggh!"

Lawan Chen tumbang.  
Dengan segera namja lain menyerangnya tak memberi jeda tuk sekedar menarik nafas kemenangan.

Rupanya musuh Sehun kali ini sangat kuat, seorang petarung dengan talenta mumpuni yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.  
Kondisi Sehun yang tidak _fit_ membuat pertarungan mulai berat sebelah.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Sehun membuatnya terhuyung menabrak body taxi.  
Meski sempoyongan Sehun mencoba bertahan.  
Dia terbatuk beberapa kali merasakan sensasi mual dan perih yang mendera.

 _Bugh!_ "Aarggh!"

Lawan Chen kembali tersungkur.  
Konsentrasinya terpecah segera menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di depannya menjadi tameng.

"Buang waktu saja. Habisi supir taxi itu!", titah sang ketua.

Lima orang bertubuh kekar itu segera menyerang Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melindungi Sehun.

Pria bertato menghampiri Sehun dengan angkuhnya tak menghiraukan sikap siaga yang kembali Sehun perlihatkan.

Dia merogoh saku celananya, membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi botol dengan cairan bening didalamnya.

 _'Berhentilah melawan anak muda. Perintahkan supir taksi itu menyerah atau kau akan melihatnya meregang nyawa karna racun ini atau- ini',_ bisiknya penuh ancaman seraya menunjuk pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya.

CHEN HYUNG, HENTIKAN!

Seketika Chen menghentikan perlawanannya.  
Tiga dari lima penyerang yang tersisa segera meringkus dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Sehun- _ssi_ "

Pria bertato mendorong kasar punggung Sehun dengan pistol sementara namja muda itu menggenggam erat kotak kecil berisi racun didalamnya.  
Anak buahnya mengikuti di belakang sambil mengawal Chen  
Salah satunya berlari mendahului membuka pintu sedan yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dan kembali ke balik kemudi.

 _Ciiiittt!_

Sebuah Van berhenti mendadak mengalihkan perhatian dengan decitannya.

"HUNNIE"

Remaja berpostur tinggi segera berlari menghambur ke Sehun diikuti tiga _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ di belakangnya.

 _ **Eomma!**_ _**Hyung...**_ jerit hati Sehun.

"Stop!", perintah pria bertato.  
Langkah kaki semua terhenti kecuali satu _namja_ yang tetap nekat berlari mendekat ke Sehun.

"Kumohon lepaskan adikku. Bawalah aku sebagai gantinya", ucap Chanyeol ber _negoisasi_.

Pria bertato tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, rupanya kau begitu menyayangi adikmu ya. Aku sungguh terharu"  
Tangan bebasnya menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Baiklah anak muda. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan membuktikan cintamu pada adikmu ini. Buka kotak itu Sehun- _ssi_ dan berikan isinya pada kakakmu"

"TIDAK!"  
Sehun menolak tegas.  
Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak tak membiarkan racun di minum kakaknya.

"Biar aku saja", mohon Sehun.  
"Tolong, jangan sakiti keluargaku", pintanya lagi.

Sehun membuka kotak dan memungut botol kaca kecil di dalamnya.  
Dengan tangan bergetar dibuka penutupnya dan bersiap meminumnya.

" _Hyung_! / Channie!"

Pekik Sehun dan MinAh bersamaan.

Tak di duga Chanyeol merampas botol bening di tangan Sehun dan meneguk habis tanpa ragu.

 _'Hyung akan baik saja. Tenanglah' ,_ bisik Chanyeol dengan senyum menenangkan di wajah tampannya.

Sehun terus menggeleng menatap nanar hyungnya.

" _Hyu_ - _ng_ ", ucapnya tersendat.  
Sehun tak mampu berkata kata.

Samar samar terdengar suara menderu yang semakin dekat memekak telinga seiring angin yang bertiup membentuk pusaran mengangkat debu yang bertebangan dan lampu sorot yang menyilaukan.  
Helikopter mendarat sempurna menurunkan dua sosok pria paruh baya.

"HUNNIE!"

" _Appa_ -", panggil Sehun tercekat.  
Cengkraman kuat mengalung di leher dan moncong pistol yang menempel di pelipis membuat Sehun terhenyak.

"Rupanya Tuan Soo Ji Sub yang terhormat", sindir pria bertato.

"Katakan, apa mau-mu!"  
Soo Ji mendekat ke arah Sehun namun langkahnya terhenti saat pria bertato memberinya isyarat tuk diam di tempat dan memerintah Chanyeol mundur.

"Aku beri waktu tiga jam pada anda tuan Soo Ji. Berikan penemuanmu atau- kedua anakmu... MATI. Racunnya akan segera bereaksi dan hidupnya tinggal-", pria bertato itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Tiga jam lima puluh menit lagi"  
 _Evilsmirk_ menghias wajahnya.

"Mari kita berbisnis Tuan Soo Ji. Anda berikan penemuannya dan akan kuberikan penawar, juga anakmu yang manis ini. Aku akan menghubungimu"

 _Bugh!_ "Ughh"

Sehun mengaduh seketika tak sadarkan diri.  
Pria bertato menghantam kuat tengkuknya dengan pistol dan membawa tubuh lunglainya dalam mobil yang segera berlalu meninggalkan kecemasan mendalam yang ditinggalkan.

 _Brukk!_

Channie!

.

 **TBC**

MAKASIH reviewnya kak Happybbble n Atik1125 yang sll suport di FFN n WATTPAD.

Makasih jg buat ChanKai Love, Jeyjong n Uchihasekarada3.


End file.
